Píntame de nuevo
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Ambas yacían perdidas en el mismo mar oscuro. La diferencia era que una se encendía con fuerza, mientras la otra calmaba su fuego. / Viñetas escritas a partir de imágenes de la actividad del foro Proyecto 1-8!
1. Preludio 1

Buenas :d

Vengo trayendo un conjunto de viñetas (con relación entre ellas) a base de imágenes propuestas por el topic _Escribe a partir de una imagen_ :3

La idea de escribir sobre ésta pareja ya me venía rondando desde hace bastante tiempo. Últimamente eh estado muy inspirada en lo que al Junkari implica, así que, les traigo algo un poco distinto a mis historias xP

Éste conjunto de drabbles está dirigido para mi compañera de ship que mantiene a flote a ésta pareja: Midnighttreasure :D

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

* Nombre de la imagen: Chica en agua mientras llueve.

* Propuesta por: ShadowLights

* Enlace: en el perfil.

* * *

 _ **A la deriva.**_

De repente, todo estaba negro.

No sabía si tenía los ojos cerrados solamente, perdí la vista o estaba en algún lugar verdaderamente oscuro. Mis pies se movían pero con algo de dificultad, como si hubiese algo que les impidiera avanzar con soltura. Tenía las piernas húmedas, pesadas.

Fui consciente de mis manos solamente cuando la piel de éstas entró en contacto con el líquido que me envolvía toda la parte baja de mi cuerpo. Mi respiración comenzó a hacerse difícil al caer en cuenta de que el agua llegaba a mitad de mi estómago y la idea de estar en el agua, hacía la tarea más difícil.

Las dudas comenzaron a invadirme, pero el negro a mí alrededor las hacía comenzar a adormecerse; como somníferos que van nublando tu consciencia y ya no tienes voluntad alguna por verte libre de él.

Sólo te dejas arrastrar hasta donde tu mente diga _«basta»._

Tan sola…, tan lejos…, tan a la deriva que no podía sólo detenerse. Era arrastrada por la corriente y aunque se preguntara la dirección, no sabía responder. Yo sólo dejaba que el agua continuara subiéndome conforme más pasos daba hacía su interior.

 _Más cerca…, más profundo…, más a la deriva._

Sentí el golpe, pequeño y breve, de una gota contra la punta de mi nariz. Di un ligero respingo su tacto, pero sólo bastó un segundo para dejarme absorber nuevamente.

No se trataba sólo de una gota; a ésta, se acabaron uniendo otras más hasta que el sonido de una lluvia golpeando contra la superficie del agua, invadió mi mente.

Creí levantar la mirada hacia donde se suponía estaba el cielo. Lo supe porque las gotas daban de lleno contra mi rostro y el agua acababa entremezclada con el mar que ya me llegaba a la altura del cuello.

No sentía casi nada. No recuerdo haberlo hecho desde que fui consciente de mi realidad. Pensé que a veces era mejor sólo ser arrastrada por la corriente; sin oponerte…, sólo dejar llevarte hasta donde sea que se encuentre el final.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Háganmelo saber con un comentario :3

Besitos~


	2. Preludio 2

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

* * *

Cantidad de palabras: 498.

Nombre de la imagen: Chica con fuego.

Propuesta por: BlueSpring-JeagerJaques (O sea yop :P)

Enlace: en el perfil.

* * *

 **.**

 **El fuego que no quemaba**

Entre tanto negro, un llameante color me hizo dar cuenta de que tenía los ojos abiertos. No fui consciente de eso hasta verla _a ella_ : una llama encendiéndose, vibrando en su sitio, haciéndose notar con facilidad en aquella cuna de pura oscuridad.

Entrecerré los ojos para apreciarla. El choque entre la luz y la oscuridad me estremeció hasta acostumbrarme a su fuerte presencia.

La llama bailaba en su sitio con celeridad. Inquieta y nerviosa. No sabía qué hacía allí; sólo sabía que quería llegar a ella. Desprendía calidez y recordé lo que significaba esa palabra.

La dirección en la que mis pies se movían ahora, iban sacándome poco a poco del agua. Ignorante de saber si estaba feliz por ello o atemorizada por abandonarlo todo, la idea de calmar a aquella flama me hizo avanzar.

Su cercanía se me hizo más corta y su calidez fue haciéndome saber lo que implicaba tener un cuerpo, extremidades que se movían a mi entera voluntad y no al revés.

Entrecerré los ojos a causa de su fulgor. Su luz se notaba errática, inconstante, flemática por la manera en que se levantaba y bajaba; como si estuviese desesperada en aquel mar oscuro.

 _«Mar»,_ pensé.

¿Era lógico que en medio del mar, una llama naciera?

No lo sabía.

El fuego comenzó a darse cuenta de mi presencia y parecía alterarse aún más. Me asustó y me eché unos pasos atrás. Era la primera vez que veía algo semejante y temía quemarme…, lastimarme…, sentir el dolor.

La calidez desprendida, sin embargo, me hacía olvidar lo que no conocía para embargarme a lo que deseaba conocer. Abrí un poco más los ojos y traté de habituarme al brillo cegador.

No, no era cegador; era reconfortante.

Estiré la mano y la punta de mi índice la rozó con miedo. Chillé sin sentir nada; era la idea a quemarme lo que me hizo temer pero allí estaba: sin sentir dolor o quemazón.

Sólo calidez.

El fuego fue consciente de mi cercanía y por más raro que suene, él fue aminorando su candor sólo por mí…, sólo para que pueda tocarlo. Me sentía feliz de darme cuenta de ello.

Estiré nuevamente mi mano y ésta vez, fue mi palma abierta la que rogó por su calidez, por el fuego que llameaba delante. Escuché mi propia risa al fijarme que no había dolor ni mucho menos ardor en mi piel. La otra mano se atrevió a seguirle y con ambas, contuve a la llama.

Su movimiento errático se tornó más calmo ante mi tacto. La llama fue tranquilizándose en mis manos; tuve la necesidad de aferrarme a ella. Con algo de miedo, la acerqué a mi pecho y el calor de ésta me hizo emitir un suspiro, de esos que te hacen aspirar a una sonrisa.

 _«Tranquila…_ ―me atreví a decirle _―, tranquila»._

El calor comenzó a abrazarme, colmarme y llenar cada parte de mí. No tenía miedo, no tenía dudas.

Yo sólo quería que el fuego me consumiera toda.


	3. Vidrio y Sangre

**Y un nuevo capítulo para ésta bella pareja *3***

 **¡Muchas gracias a Nats y a Ciel por pasarse a leerme! Me han hecho muy feliz, niñas :3**

 **Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**

 **Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.**

 ***** **Cantidad de palabras:** **487.**

 ***** **Nombre de la imagen:** **Mano con sangre sosteniendo un cristal.**

 ***** **Propuesta por:** **BlueSpring-JeagerJaques (O sea yop :P)**

 ***** **Enlace:** **en el perfil.**

* * *

 **Vidrio y sangre**

 _«El manto negro fue desapareciendo. La idea de estar ahogada en agua o de tener una llama viva en mis manos, también»._

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse bajo los efectos de un color rojizo moviéndose con algo de fuerza y rudeza. La nitidez se apoderó de sus ojos y vio un rostro, moreno y fino mirarla con expresión pálida, como si lo que estuviese apreciando fuese algo preocupante.

― _¿Me escuchas?_ ―La oyó decir pero se sentía tan aturdida que no comprendía bien a qué se estaba refiriendo. Se oía distante pero la veía frente a ella.

¿La escuchaba? Por supuesto que sí. Su voz sonaba a un octavo más alto de lo que tendría que sonar.

Intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo simplemente no respondía.

―¡Ey, no! ¡Quédate quieta! ―Volvió a hablar la muchacha de hebras granate y tez morena―. Traeré unas vendas, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Dónde tienes el botiquín de emergencia? Olvídalo, lo buscaré.

Cuando la mujer se levantó, algo le decía que intentara detenerla; no quería que la dejara sola. Hizo un esfuerzo por detenerla con su mano y aunque consiguió moverse un poco, apreció cómo todo su brazo estaba bañado en sangre, _su_ sangre. Aquella imagen fue suficiente para hacerla emitir un gemido de sorpresa, dolor y miedo.

Sus muñecas estaban abiertas y la punta de sus dedos cortados. El pánico la comenzó a bañar y las ganas de dormir se apoderaron de ella. Escuchó algo pesado caer y una maldición profesada por la estruendosa voz de la mujer que la encontró en su bañera, envuelta en su propia sangre.

Se tomó por la pared de la bañera y trató de impulsarse con ella, pero su cuerpo parecía pesar más allá de los cuarenta y cinco kilos que recordaba tener. Miró el piso con gotas rojas y un pedazo de vidrio, saludándola desde la baldosa. Estiró sus dedos hasta él y supo lo bien que encajaba esa pequeña pieza en sus dedos sangrantes.

Recordó el mar oscuro, su deambulación hacia su interior y las ganas de desaparecer. Recordó cómo acabó en esa bañera, con la sangre brotándole como torrentes de sus brazos.

 _―¡…Maldita sea, traigan su trasero hasta la calle que les dije! ¡Se está desangrando, idiotas!_ ―Escuchó la voz alterada de su rescatista y pronto la vio entrando de regreso a ella, trayendo ropa a montón. Cimentó sus rodillas en el suelo, manchando su piel tostada con su sangre, pero eso no pareció perturbarla; en cambio, sus ojos estaban clavados en sus heridas abiertas, mientras utilizaba la ropa para detener su hemorragia―. He llamado a una ambulancia; no tardarán en llegar.

Su mirada le fue dirigida y una pequeña sonrisa le dirigió, de esas que te acaban por hacer sonreír también.

―Lamento frustrarte tus planes suicidas, linda ―Recordó entonces a la llama en aquel mar oscuro. Comparó su sonrisa con el fulgor que desprendía el fuego.

Todo regresó a ser negro entonces.


	4. Nubes de Memorias Explosivas

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Cuadro de explosión y chica tullida.

Propuesta por: CieloCriss.

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 500.

 **Nubes de memorias explosivas**

 _Dos horas atrás._

La costumbre de volcar las fotografías para evitar verlas era uno de los tantos consuelos que tenía. Llegada a casa, Hikari sólo podía descalzarse en la entrada y fingir que las fotografías de su hermano no le harían daño.

 _«¿Por qué no los guardas bajo llave? Ya sabes, hasta que estés mejor...»_ Había dicho Miyako el día de su mudanza. Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento por su ayuda y sus intentos por hacer de su dolor algo más llevadero.

Ante una pérdida lo mejor era emprender vuelo lo más lejos posible del dolor y congregarse a un lugar donde pudiese distenderse. La idea de ir a vivir con su mejor amiga no era la más placentera; vivir con ella implicaba vivir con sus hijos y su esposo y siendo sincera no estaba lista para ello.

Encontró un catálogo de alquileres de casas hacia los suburbios, donde la celeridad de una ciudad cosmopolita como Odaiba no existía. Miyako la ayudó a elegir una bonita casa con un jardín reducido y una chimenea con pedregullo; según su amiga, era lo que ella necesitaba. No sabía de donde sacaba tal lógica, pero Hikari se había acostumbrado a sonreír para dar por sentado un tema. Su amiga no la abandonó en ningún momento y eso la hacía sentir ciertamente bien. La ayudó a decorar la modesta casa que no pasaba de un cuarto, un baño y una cocina con una pequeña sala-comedor con la ayuda de plantas y cuadros de horizontes.

Cuando sus pies descalzos sintieron la madera fue consciente que traía el cuerpo cansado, gracias a una rutina que consistía básicamente en levantarse temprano, desayunar saludablemente y salir a correr para ir al trabajo, volviendo cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Miyako solía llamarla pasadas sus actividades, cerciorándose que todo estuviese en orden. Se lo agradecía, pero sentía que volvía a convertirse en una carga.

Entró por completo a su pequeña sala y la saludó uno de los cuadros: Era el paisaje donde nubes se cernían en el cielo y el mar se abría paso hacia el espectador.

 _Era_ una vista preciosa..., hasta que la vista comenzó a distorsionarse y con ella, el paisaje. El nítido mar se convirtió en una mezcla de tonos azules y fríos, pinceladas inentendibles, perdiéndose con las nubes.

La distorsión le permitió observar cómo las nubes formaban el humo que emitía una explosión, surgida a partir del seno del mar y lo que antes era agua, se volvió el alcance que conseguía aquella terrorífica bomba.

La explosión hacía eco en su memoria y todos sus recuerdos dolorosos, se volcaron nuevamente; recuerdos donde el rostro sonriente de su hermano mayor se desvanecía. Miró la pintura y recordó su cuerpo inerte tras aquella explosión.

Se sentía tan incompleta…

No supo en qué momento había dejado de lado su cordura; sólo podía recordarse golpeando el cuadro como si éste tuviese la culpa. El vidrio se rompió, la cortó y entonces…, todo sucedió.

* * *

Y bien, aquí termina otro pequeño capítulo. El siguiente lo subiré la semana que entra :)

¡Muchas gracias por leer éste fic y gracias principalmente a Jacque por sus comentarios tan bonitos! :3

Besis~


	5. Unas manos poco femeninas

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Manos entrelazadas en hospital.

Propuesta por: NievesJS13.

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 497.

 **Manos poco femeninas**

Fue recuperando de a poco la consciencia y parecía incapaz de levantar los párpados. Lo hizo de a poco, sin prisa, como lo era ella y bastó unos parpadeos para darse cuenta que aquel no era su cuarto, lo sabía por más en penumbras que estuviese el lugar.

Consciente de pitidos junto a ella, volteó un poco la mirada, viendo aparatos con luces titilantes, símbolos y una línea que subía y bajaba de forma lenta, indicando sus latidos. Un caudal de cables salían de éstos y conforme siguió su camino con los ojos, vio que todos acababan muriendo bajo la piel de su mano derecha.

Se sentía aún entumecida, pero sabía que luego le dolerían allí donde las agujas pinzaban en ella. Observó sus muñecas vendadas y de a poco, cuestiándose, recobró la noción de los acontecimientos pasados, de cómo volvió a caer en ese pozo de desesperación ante el recuerdo de su hermano, su impotencia y rabia materializada en golpes contra el vidrio del cuadro de Miyako y los fragmentos de éstos volando por todas partes, incluso contra ella.

Mucha sangre, mucho dolor, muchas lágrimas y de pronto, aquel mar negro…, aquella sensación de saberse abandonada y vencida y…

Unos golpes ligeros se asentaron en la puerta de aquel cuarto de hospital en el que despertó, no dio la orden y aun así alguien entró por ella. Era una enfermera que le sonrió con comprensión, como si fuese una niña confundida y no un intento fallido de suicidio.

―¿Cómo ha amanecido, Señorita Yagami? ―Preguntó la mujer.

Quiso responderle _«viva y bastante sorprendida de estarlo»_ , pero sólo formuló una pequeña sonrisa, de esas mecánicas que la ayudaban en esos casos.

―Me alegro. Le haré las curaciones a sus heridas y en un momento le traerán su desayuno ―Hikari asintió para verla tomar asiento a su lado y abrir un pequeño botiquín con algodón, hilos, desinfectante, entre otras cosas más que no supo identificar―. Sí que nos ha dado un buen susto.

―Lo lamento ―Sí, lamentaba haber sobrevivido y darles trabajo extra.

―No diga eso. Es una suerte que su prima llamó a una ambulancia y la trajeron de inmediato.

Por primera vez, Hikari se notó sorprendida.

―¿Prima?

―Así es. Una joven de cabello corto vino con usted y ha estado al pendiente…; como no hemos contactado con ningún otro familiar suyo, ella se ha hecho cargo de los papeles.

Hikari parpadeó sin comprender. Bajó la vista a las manos de la enfermera que usaba guantes de látex para hacer su trabajo. No recordaba a ninguna prima que viviese cerca suyo; después de todo, ella se había alejado de todos.

Entonces recordó unas manos morenas de dedos gruesos y palmas anchas tomando la suya propia, que resultaba pequeña y blanquecina encima de la otra. Recordó una voz femenina y el tacto de aquella mano.

No supo muy bien si fue un sueño o no, pero la calidez de aquella mano poco femenina sobrepasó la inconsciencia.

* * *

¡Y aquí terminando otro pequeño capítulo! x3

Cada vez me emociona escribir sobre éstas dos. Son puro amors *-*

¡Muchísimas gracias a los lectores, principalmente a Ficker y a Jacque con sus preciosos comentarios! :3

Besis a todos~


	6. Tormenta

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Mar y palmera.

Propuesta por: Scripturiens.

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 438.

* * *

 **.**

 **Tormenta**

Habían veces en las que las noches se hacían eternas. Veía con preocupación la ventana reflejando los últimos rayos de vida del sol. Sabía que pronto la noche la atraparía y sería presa de la oscuridad.

Ella era dueña de una tormenta personal. Era poseedora de un mar errático precisamente dentro de su cuerpo. El temperamento bullía como agua caliente y sus energías estaban al borde convertirla en una bomba humana.

Observó la pintura que le había regalado su psiquiatra y frunció el ceño molesta. No le gustaban ese tipo de pinturas, enseñando un paraíso como si quisiera controlarle la mente, diciéndole que estaba nerviosa. ¡Ella no estaba nerviosa! ¡Ella era una maldita tempestad andante!

 _«Tienes que pintar más océanos pacíficos y menos caudales furiosos»_ Fueron una de las recomendaciones que le dio el viejo hombre de gafas, al que iba a verlo dos veces por semana, martes y jueves después de las cinco.

Se llevó a la boca las pastillas que le recetó y bebió con su café _descafeinado_ para tragarlas. Eran las que tomaba a la tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba a despedirse de ella para dejarla sola y al merced de su antagonista.

Miró su taza vacía y decidió que ese día se daría el gusto de servirse otra dosis de café suave. Fue a la alacena de su cocina con la intención de buscar su frasco de café y romper con las indicaciones de su psiquiatra. ¡Al diablo! Que de algo debía morirse uno.

No había nada en el fondo del frasco de vidrio. Se había terminado el polvo de café y ella aún con las ganas de beberse más. Aquel día estaba más nerviosa que de costumbre. Miró la pintura de su psiquiatra ―ya ni siquiera le importaba denominarla de otra manera― y trató de guardar la calma. Estaba pensando en aquella chica suicida.

Regresó a su sala, encontrándose con el lienzo blanco a medio pintar. Hace tiempo decidió hacerle caso a su psiquiatra y retomar sus clases de pintura al óleo de cuando aún era una adolescente. Se mandó comprar varios cuadros de lienzo intacto, brochas y óleo, bajo el pensamiento de que pintar no debía de ser tan difícil.

Pero allí estaba, contemplando la supuesta imitación que había hecho del cuadro de su psiquiatra; por supuesto, en lugar de enseñar la bonita imagen del amplio mar con algunas palmeras, transmitiendo paz…, ella había pintado olas embravecidas y a una palmera solitaria contemplando su furia desde lo alto.

Ella era una tormenta, un mar inquietante y cargado de violencia.

Miró nuevamente su taza vacía y una maldición salió de sus labios.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! :D

Nuevamente gracias por leer ésta historia que rebosa en dramas xD

Ahora vemos un poco qué tiene dentro Jun y así como todos sabemos, ella es un tormenta ;)

Espero que les haya gustado. La actualización saldrá pronto, I promise you!

Un saludito especial para mi lectora de las sombras :)

Hasta otra!

Besis~


	7. A la espera de un final

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Chica en estación de tren.

Propuesta por: LeCielVAN.

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 386.

 **.**

 **A la espera de un final.**

Llegó a la estación del tren con toda intención de ir al hospital de la pequeña ciudad. Bajó la vista a la bolsa de hule que cargaba en su zurda, volviendo a repasar lo que en su interior contenía: alguna que otra fruta, una botella de agua y una barra de chocolate. No sabía si la niña serviría comer chocolate, pero era lo que alegraba a la gente, ¿no?

Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se pensó en cómo debía saludarla. Salvó la vida a una suicida. ¿Se podría decir _«de nada»_ como forma de saludo? Esa mierda de protocolos sociales le resultaba tan inútil. Ella siempre había dicho todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza sin premeditarlo; todo era sencillo para ella, pero ese día, precisamente ese momento, había decidido pensar antes de hablar.

Y era una mierda.

Observó los rieles vacíos de peso, nada más que ellos y el viento. Las personas caminaban a su alrededor, pero ella no los veía. Sólo tenía ojos para mirar al frente y aguardar por el tren. ¿Quince minutos? ¿Media hora? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar allí parada?

Volvió a graficar a la joven muchacha sepultada en agua con su propia sangre y pensó que también se habría hecho esas preguntas. _«¿Cuánto tiempo me queda de vida? ¿Tardaré mucho en morir?»_ Sonrió divertida al hacerse a la idea y prefirió sólo apartar esos pensamientos.

Tenía una mente un poco retorcida.

La idea de imaginarla delante suyo cargando un bolsón bonito y vistiendo una falda corta, con una camisa con puntillos, la sorprendieron. La vio girando el rostro hacia ella y volvió a ver aquel semblante desolado que recordaba haber encontrado en la bañera de su baño.

Entonces, el sonido del tren aproximándose se escuchó y cuando estuvo a punto de detenerse, la ilusión de aquella niña saltó frente al medio de transporte, haciéndose humo frente a éste.

―¡Alto! ―Gritó, como si de esa manera la pudiese haber detenido. Cuando se dio cuenta y la ilusión se evaporó delante suyo, las personas la miraban con extrañeza. Negó con la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la frente.

¿De verdad estuvo bien haber salvado a alguien que sólo quería morir? ¿Estuvo bien haber decidido por ella?

* * *

¡Hola! :D

Otro capítulo más con más de Jun :3 ¿Qué creen ustedes? ¿Estuvo bien Jun al salvar la vida de Hikari, aún cuando ella intentó suicidarse? :o

Nos estaremos leyendo. Un saludito a todos, principalmente a la lectora de sombras ;)

Bye~


	8. Te vi inundada

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Ciudad inundada.

Propuesta por: Leiram.

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 436.

 **.**

 **Te vi inundada.**

Cuando Hikari vio aquellos ojos oscuros, supo que era ella; porque no podía haber algo tan oscuro que quedara tan bien con una sonrisa tan radiante como la que Jun Motomiya tenía.

La enfermera las dejó solas y un momento de silencio se cimentó entre ambas. La de cabello corto y hebras rojizas dejó sobre su regazo una bolsa de plástico con algunas cosas dentro.

―No sé absolutamente nada de éstas cosas; supuse que las frutas son buenas y el agua…, lo del chocolate fue idea mía.

Hikari abrió la bolsa y encontró todo lo que la mujer había dicho.

―¿Por qué me has ayudado? ―La voz de Hikari no sonaba molesta; sólo había curiosidad y una pequeña parte de tristeza.

Jun lo notó y se desarregló el cabello como primera respuesta. Como segunda respuesta, caminó hasta donde estaba la menor, sentándose junto a ella sin pedir permiso y como tercera respuesta, la observó un momento. Hikari comenzó a sentirse ofuscada ante sus ojos y trató de huir.

―Sólo creo que estabas inundándote de a poco…, y nadie lo notaba ―Fue su cuarta respuesta. Cuando había dicho ésto, Hikari reconoció el rostro de Jun en alguna otra parte de su memoria―; una vez te vi paseando por la calle, frente al restaurante "Balcony" y pensé que tú serías capaz de inundar todo el pueblo.

Hikari no comprendió sus palabras y de eso, fue consciente Jun.

―Estaba almorzando con mi hermano menor cuando te vi y él me dijo que eras nueva en el pueblo…, no se sabía mucho de ti, sólo que habías alquilado la casa junto a la mía. Todos te miran, pero nadie te ve. Pensé…, pensé que eras un pequeño mar andante ―Sonrió divertida, sin burla, sin desprecio; sólo sonreía porque quería hacerlo.

Hikari la observó un momento. Era verdad que muchos podrían mirarla caminar, perderse en calles, reconocerla a penas…, pero nadie la veía realmente. Nadie había visto los dolores que acarreaba; los ocultaba muy bien bajo una fachada que implicaba sonreír y fingir.

―Sólo te vi una vez… ―Susurró entonces Jun, consiguiendo la mirada de Hikari―. No quería que lo inundaras todo; sólo eso.

Hikari recordaba haberla visto alguna vez también, pero en su mente sólo albergaba tristeza y no se había dado cuenta que ya estaba rebosando. Ni siquiera ella misma lo notó; sólo la mujer que la vio caminando ese día.

―Gracias…, por no dejarme inundar el pueblo.

Sonrió al igual que lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, finas y silenciosas, como ella misma. Hikari trató de limpiarlas, pero Jun la detuvo.

―Deja que salga el agua…

…

¡Hola a todos! :D

¿Cómo les pareció el capítulo? ¡Al fin se conocieron! *-* Me encanta esa diferencia entre "mirar" y "ver", porque no, no son sinónimos xD ¡Jun ha visto a Hikari! :3

Quisiera agradecer a una lectora que desde las sombras sigue la historia juju Jóse, espero que te guste, linda :D

Sin nada más por decir, me retiro.

Besis~


	9. Azul

Hola a todos :D ¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir ésta historia y por darle una oportunidad! x3

Un agradecimiento especial a Ficker, Jacque y Sku por sus preciosos comentario *-* ¡Gracias! También a Jóse, mi lectora incondicional :3

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Bicicleta y pájaro azul.

Propuesta por: Japiera.

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 440.

* * *

 **.**

 **Azul.**

Otro psiquiatra salió del cuarto de Hikari; perdió la cuenta de tantos que ingresaron por ella. Con cada que uno salía, podía ver como la mirada de la castaña apuntaba cada vez más al suelo. Se molestó mucho con Jou por permitir que tantos psiquiatras entraran a verla tan pronto, pero el médico decía ser lo mejor.

¿Para quién? ¿Quién determina lo que es mejor para uno?

Había ido a ver a Hikari todos los días y siempre traía algo para ella, así como su infaltable barra de chocolate que al menos conseguía sacarle una pequeña sonrisa.

Se recostó contra el marco de la puerta que la separaba de la Yagami y la observó dormir. Aquella tranquilidad que la rodeaba era sólo una pequeña parte de sí misma. Y esa pequeña parte era lo que la hacía sentir tan…, quieta.

Le gustaría ver a Hikari de pie y fuera de aquella cama.

Miró a sus costados y sin tercer ojos, ingresó a su cuarto como era costumbre, sentándose en el mismo sillón todos los días, contemplándola dormir. Su pasivo rostro tenía el mismo encanto que el agua serena.

Nunca le gustó la quietud, el silencio, la suavidad…; todo en Jun era caos y ruido, desorden, violencia.

No le gustaba ver a Hikari dormir; prefería ver sus ojos abiertos que sus pálidos párpados. Le gustaría verla despierta.

Y como si acabara de ser escuchada, los ojos de Hikari fueron abriéndose de a poco y sus orbes castaños se encontraron con los de ella.

―Jun… ―Nombró y su voz, así como todo en ella, sonó suave. La mayor sonrió como una niña.

―Me alegra verte despierta; comenzaba a aburrirme ―Una pequeña sonrisa adornó los labios de Hikari, quien intentó acomodarse en la cama―. Si estás cansada, mejor sigue acostada.

―Estoy bien ―Dijo y Jun la ayudó a sentarse.

―¿Cómo vas con los psiquiatras? ―La simple mención del asunto valió una mueca de desagrado que la hizo reír―. Bienvenida a mi mundo de drogas y terapia. Es lo que te ganas por jugar con vidrio.

Hikari rio también y pudo sentir que ella se iba despertando de a poco.

Pensó en que si así sonaba su risa, ella luciría hermosa sin aquella bata blanca y esos cables en su cuerpo; remplazarlos por alas azules y un cántico nuevo.

Si habría que obsequiarle algo a Hikari Yagami, ella quería darle alas para que vuele alto y podría jurar que ella sólo sería feliz con verla tomando altura desde la tierra.

―Ey ―Llamó Jun con una sonrisa en los labios―, ¿quieres hacer algo diferente?

Hikari la miró curiosa. Era todo lo que necesitó.

* * *

Gracias por leer :3


	10. Un te para mi fantasma

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Chica, fantasma y té.

Propuesta por: Carrie Summertime.

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 497.

* * *

 **Un té para mi fantasma.**

El viento soplaba y mecía los árboles a su alrededor como el césped en el que estaban. Sentir el frío de la hierba bajo los pies u oler ese aroma a rocío que desprendían era uno de los pequeños placeres que solía tener de pequeña. Lo había olvidado.

―La mejor terapia es recostarse en el césped y fingir que el mundo no arde a tu alrededor ―Había dicho Jun cuando llegaron al jardín interno del hospital, donde una cantidad considerable de árboles se erigían y daban un poco de libertad entre tanto concreto y enfermedad.

―¿Segura que no te regañarán por sacarme? ―Preguntó Hikari al ser sentada en el césped por Jun, cuidando que sus cables no se líen.

Jun aún tenía sus manos bajo las rodillas de Hikari cuando la escuchó. La menor entrevió una sonrisa traviesa en los labios de la otra.

―No sería la primera vez que lo hagan ―Cuando colocó el pedestal del suero y cuidó que todo se mantenga en su sitio, Jun tomó lugar junto a ella, descalzándose los pies y cerrando los ojos para sentir el tacto suave del pasto. Hikari la miraba en silencio, no pudiendo ocultar la curiosidad que le provocaba―. Si continúas encerrada, no mejorarás. Jou Kido, es mi amigo y lo quiero, me ha ayudado bastante; de hecho, su padre es mi psiquiatra y los aprecio…, pero no nos ven, no nos entienden.

Hikari bajó la mirada con pena al oírle decir eso.

―¿Por qué lo dices? Si es sabido que una persona que trata de quitarse la vida no está bien de la cabeza…

―No lo sé… ―Habló Jun estirando los brazos y piernas todo lo que podía sobre la hierba, siendo observada por la menor―; a ésta altura de la vida creo que la locura está sobrevalorada. Todos creen tener la razón sobre ella diciéndote que está mal, cuando todos tenemos un poco de locura dentro nuestro.

La chica con la bata sonrió a sus palabras. Ella no la trataba con pena como las enfermas del hospital, como si fuese una niña que no comprendía nada. Jun hablaba de placeres simples y locura como si fuera un poema, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

―¿Si te dijera que tengo a otra _yo_ que me habla en el silencio? ―Preguntó Hikari y Jun la miró por primera vez―. Al principio creí que era la voz de mi hermano…, pero tenía mi rostro y mis expresiones; creo que fue ella quien me instó a cortarme… ―Jun se sentó para mirarla mejor y Hikari temió ver juicio en sus ojos―. ¿Creerías que estoy loca?

―Creo que sólo es un fantasma que buscaba compañía ―Hikari enarcó una ceja―; ya sabes, charlar un poco, beber café y esas cosas.

―No me gusta el café. Prefiero el té.

Jun sonrió.

―Pues para la próxima, sírvele té y verás que se hacen amigas.

Todos tenían fantasmas personales y la idea no era espantarlos precisamente.

…

Y así, otro capítulo más :3 ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Quisiera agradecer a todos los lectores que siguen la historia, principalmente a Jacque y a Sku con sus preciosos comentarios que me llenan de alegría :3

También un saludo especial a la que me lee desde las sombras ;3 ¡Jóse, espero que te guste! :D

Besitos~


	11. Sin el conejo no habría historia

Hola a todos :D un nuevo capítulo para éste conjunto de drabbles x3 ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer y también muchas gracias a Jacque, Sku y a EnPartes por sus preciosos comentarios! Me han hecho muy muy muuuy feliz x3

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Alicia y el conejo blanco.

Propuesta por: BlueSpring-JeagerJaques.

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 490.

* * *

 **.**

 **Sin el conejo, no habría historia**

Jun rodó los ojos hastiada mientras escuchaba a Jou Kido, el médico que atendía a Hikari, quejarse y regañándola por sus acciones "irresponsables" con su paciente aquel día.

―…Esto es muy serio, Jun… ―La vio mordiéndose las uñas mientras estudiaba el sistema estructural del techo de su consultorio. El médico dejó escapar el aire y apoyó con fuerza ambas manos sobre su escritorio, trayendo la atención de la mujer hacia él―. ¿Podrías escucharme al menos?

―Lo hice…, los primeros cinco minutos ―Jou se masajeó su tabique nasal, intentando recobrar la compostura que la Motomiya conseguía arrebatarle. Sabía que su padre era un santo por seguir aun atendiendo a la pelirroja―. Ey, ¿podrías tomarlo con calma? La saqué un rato a respirar aire puro.

―Ella sigue en recuperación, Jun ―Acotó Jou molesto―. No puedes exponerla a nada del exterior porque podría recaer. ¿Acaso no la ves?

―Es por esa misma razón que la saqué, Jou. La veo morir lentamente en esa camilla.

―Tú no entiendes esto… ―Suspiró―; ella está muy susceptible por todo lo que ha pasado y tratado de hacer. Un intento de suicidio es algo delicado y no puedes andar exponiéndola al exterior, primero por su estado de salud y segundo por su estado mental.

Jun frunció el ceño con molestia al oírle decir esas cosas y es que Hikari no era la loca que ellos pensaban, que querían retener en aquella cama como si fuese un chaleco de fuerzas y sentenciarla a "profesionales" que la trataran como si la comprendieran. Le molestaba y no pensaba soportar oírlo mucho más tiempo.

―¿Cuándo dejarás de mirarla como un pedazo de carne al cual inspeccionar? ¡Ella está muriéndose allí dentro, Jou! Ella es más que un intento de suicidio…; ella está intentando entender la vida, maldita sea.

Jou contuvo palabras en su boca porque sabía que no podía ganar con Jun. Sus ojos luchaban contra la fuerza que expresaba la mujer en sus orbes oscuros; ella tenía demasiada determinación con la que no venía al caso discutir, conociendo su historial.

Se quitó los lentes y los limpió con su bata blanca, intentando recuperar el control de su respiración.

―Comprendo tu punto, Jun ―Dijo el médico―, pero precisamente tú no puedes hacer nada por ella; de hecho, no debes acercarte mucho a ella.

Eso fue suficiente para hacerla poner en pie.

―¿Por qué no puedo?

―Tú también podrías arrastrarla al otro lado de la balanza. Sigues un tratamiento psiquiátrico y eres riesgosa para Hikari.

Jun apretó los puños y contrajo la mandíbula. Quería destrozar todo lo que había en ese cuarto y propinarle un puño al médico, pero sabía lo que ocasionaría eso.

Le daría la razón.

―¿Qué habría sucedido si Alicia no hubiese seguido al conejo, Jou? ―Preguntó Jun, viendo la confusión en él.

―Jun… ―Nombró con advertencia.

Ella sonrió solamente y girándose sobre sus zapatos deportivos, caminó hacia la salida del consultorio.

* * *

 **Respuestas para EnPartes:**

Cap. 6

Muchísimas gracias x3 ¡Eres muy amable! No puedo llevarme tales halagos, de verdad, mas inmensamente feliz que así lo creas :3 ¡Me alegra mucho que te guste ésta colección de historias y me tengas paciencia con cada actualización! xDDD

Cap. 8

Pues comparto contigo eso: no puede haber nada más lindo que esa persona especial llegue en el momento indicado en la vida de uno para salvarlo. Es algo tan mágico y especial. De verdad, me alegra que lo pienses así y pues espero que te sigan gustando los capítulos! :3

Cap. 9

Aaay, si x3 la felicidad uno lo encuentra en los demás, hacer algo por el otro sin esperar nada a cambio. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo :3 ¡Nos estamos leyendo!~

Cap. 10

Aaaay x333 ¡Muchísimas gracias! Sii, es bueno encontrar a alguien que te ayude a entender tus problemas, a hacerte ver que esa locura que muchos temen, es a veces, parte de uno y que depende de como lo veamos. Ese fantasma las unió, para bien o para mal, sólo basta saber que ya se conocieron y que queda mucho por delante :3 ¡Que emoción que haya sido tu capítulo favorito! Muchas gracias por los comentarios x3 besitos~

* * *

 **Gracias a todos por leer x3**


	12. Diente de león

Hola nuevamente :D Aquí con un nuevo capítulo.

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, principalmente a Jacque y a Sku que me alegran el día con sus preciosos comentarios! ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! :3

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Diente de león.

Propuesta por: Nats28.

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 499.

* * *

 **.**

 **Diente de león**

Jun hizo lo que dijo. Ignoró las palabras de Jou y regresó a la habitación de Hikari como había hecho anteriormente, mas al verla observando la ventana del cuarto, donde la única luz del exterior llegaba, supo que había mucho por hacer con ella.

―Si pudieras desear algo en estos momentos…, lo que fuera… ―Dijo Jun, tumbada junto a Hikari, ambas observando la lejanía―, ¿qué te gustaría?

―¿Por qué lo preguntas? ―Jun no la miró, pero sonrió.

―Sólo responde ―Hikari, perdiéndose en el color de sus hebras granates, respondió.

―No te burles ―Jun asintió con una sonrisa―, pero desearía caminar entre dientes de león.

La Motomiya contuvo una sonrisa y eso hizo a Hikari reír.

―¡Que no te burles!

―No lo hago ―Entonces ambas rieron. Sus voces fueron perdiendo fuerza hasta que el silencio se cimentó nuevamente. Jun la miró y se acomodó mejor―. Conozco un lugar parecido.

Los ojos de Hikari brillaron un poco, sorprendidos por su propuesta pero enseguida se volcaron en la puerta de su cuarto con preocupación.

―Ya te han regañado, Jun. No quisiera… ―La Motomiya no hizo caso y se puso de pie de la camilla, dirigiéndose hacia la silla de ruedas que contaban a la mano―. ¿Qué haces?

―Preparo tu carroza. Vamos, te sacaré un momento.

―Pero, Jun… ―La Motomiya no pensaba en lo que podrían decirle, porque de regaños, estaba harta y sabía que Hikari necesitaba cumplir esos pequeños deseos cuanto pudiese. Jun estaba lista para enseñarle los pequeños placeres de estar vivo.

Y como lo dijo Jun, pasaron la seguridad como almas sin llamar la atención y usaron la puerta trasera para que la mayor condujera en una carroza de un asiento a Hikari hasta un pequeño parque en donde había algunos dientes de león, meciéndose con suavidad por la brisa. Hikari rió con ganas cuando Jun la cargó en brazos, dirigiéndola hacia donde las flores aguardaban por ella y depositándola entre hierba y pompones suaves que tomaban vuelo en el aire. La sonrisa de Hikari era enorme y sus ojos por fin brillaban como Jun esperaba.

―No hay mejor terapia que esto ―Susurró Hikari tomando en su mano una pequeña flor de delicada fisonomía, como lo era ella.

Jun la miró con una sonrisa, no pudiendo apartar los ojos de ella. Entonces Hikari agitó sus manos sobre las flores y éstas se desprendieron, volando en el aire. La Motomiya observaba admirada a su alrededor, cautivada por tanta fragilidad y belleza que iban tan encontraste suyo, siendo ella tan dura y tosca, se sentía torpe incluso.

Vio luego una pequeña flor cerca suyo, la arrancó y poniéndola cerca de su rostro, sopló viendo pelusas volando en lo alto. Entonces miró a Hikari precisamente cuando ella también iba cayendo, como si de un diente de león fuera y no supo por qué, sólo sabía que Hikari tenía tanta semejanza con esa flor, incluso al verla echada en el suelo inconsciente.

―¡Hikari! ―Bramó con desesperación, acudiendo a su durmiente cuerpo.

* * *

Un capítulo más acabando con un poquito de drama :c

Espero que les haya gustado.

Besitos~


	13. Levanta la cabeza

¡Hola, hola! :D Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y principalmente gracias a Sku, Jacque y a EnPartes por sus preciosos comentarios x3 ¡GRACIAS!

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Silueta de un niño.

Propuesta por: Alitzel.

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 455

* * *

 **.**

 **Levanta la cabeza**

Hikari, entre la inconsciencia, pensó en su hermano. El primer recuerdo que vino de él fue la de su silueta cabizbaja un día de lluvia. Ella había estado encerrada en cama esos días de verano en que inconstantemente llovía; un día lluvioso para un niño, era un día de mucho provecho a pesar del agua.

Su hermano nunca tuvo problemas para hacer de provecho un día como aquel y ella solía verlo jugar en el patio, lanzando el balón contra la pared mientras sus ropas se teñían con el lodo. Lo veía reír y ella quería eso.

―Puedo llevarte al parque si quieres ―Le había dicho Taichi y ella sonrió con todo lo que sus labios pudieron. Él se notaba igualmente feliz y la cargó en su espalda, a pesar de sus siete años, él podía llevarla a todas partes.

Y mientras él le enseñaba como patear un balón con toda sus fuerzas, ella se divertía viéndolo sucio. Ya podía oír a su madre regañándolo, pero a Taichi no había mucho por hacer para ponerlo de malas. Siempre tuvo esa sonrisa imborrable que la hacía querer sonreír también.

Pero ella no era Taichi y ella no sonreía mucho.

Ese día, Hikari cayó en fiebre mientras él le hablaba de jugadores de futbol que ella sólo pudo llegar a ver por televisión y sin darse cuenta, dejó de oírlo y sintió el pasto contra su rostro.

No más Taichi…, no más futbol.

Pensó en la silueta de su hermano mayor cabizbajo, culpabilizado porque decían que él fue la razón por la que ella se desmayó ese día en el parque. No era verdad; ella se desmayó porque no estaba acostumbrada a salir y su cuerpo no toleraba tanta felicidad.

Ella lo consolaba con eso y él intentaba no llorar.

Cuando pensó en su hermano entre la inconsciencia, pensó en Jun y en sus ojos cargados de miedo al verla caer contra los dientes de león. Ella no quería que se sintieran culpables, porque lo único que ellos hicieron fue darle una oportunidad fuera de una cama y una habitación ensombrecida.

No era su culpa que ella fuera débil.

Vio el semblante de su hermano y entonces comprendió que era el de Jun el rostro que en sus sueños apareció, pero no era la Jun adulta que conoció…, sino una niña de cabello corto, cabeza gacha por la culpa y el pasto largo perteneciente al mismo campo de dientes de león donde la llevó, aguardando por palabras de castigo.

Hikari quería llegar a ella y decirle que no era su culpa.

 _«Levanta la cabeza…»_ Pensó. Sí, esas eran las palabras que quería decir, tanto a su hermano como a Jun.

Como a sí misma.

* * *

Quiero llorar cada vez que menciono a Taichi ;w;. De seguro ya reconocen éste capítulo gracias a la escena en el que Hikari cae enferma cuando su hermano la llevó al parque :c La tenía que implementar, es ley para una Hikari enfermiza :3

Pues bien, así terminamos otro capítulo más.

Nos estamos leyendo~


	14. No contengas a la tormenta

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Manos y tormenta.

Propuesta por: BlueSpring-JeagerJaques.

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 408.

* * *

 **.**

 **No contengas a la tormenta**

Ni se molestó en mirar a los paramédicos cuando Hikari fue subida a la cabina de la ambulancia de regreso a su habitación para ser rehabilitada. _«No es nada grave, sólo tuvo una descompensación»_ , había oído a una enfermera pero a Jun no le interesaba, sólo quería ver a Hikari despierta y no apreciarla con aquella mascarilla de oxígeno en su rostro.

Y cuando llegó al hospital acompañando a Hikari, vio el rostro molesto de Jou a lo lejos, negando como un padre niega cuando su hija hizo precisamente lo que no quería que haga.

No la dejaron entrar junto a ella, por supuesto, estaban estabilizándola y no había mucho por hacer en esos momentos. Jun sólo pudo sentarse en la sala de espera aguardando por alguna noticia, aunque no le sorprendería que Jou no le dirigiera la palabra.

Ella sólo quería que Hikari se sintiera un poco mejor, que se alejara de aquella vida encerrada que tenía dentro de su habitación, entre tantos aparatos o médicos o psiquiatras que la examinaran como si fuera un conejillo de indias. ¡Ella sabía lo que era eso y no quería que Hikari pasar por lo mismo!

Se pasó ambas manos por la cabeza, estrujando sus cabellos, preguntándose por qué tuvo que suceder eso. Ella sólo quería ver a Hikari feliz.

―¡Disculpe, ¿dónde encuentro a Hikari Yagami?! ―Una voz se oyó en la sala y levantó la mirada de Jun, encontrándose con una mujer de lentes y cabello largo, violáceo.

Una enfermera le explicó lo que sucedió recientemente y le pidió que fuera paciente. La mujer se sentó en un bloque de sillones cercano a la de Jun, donde ella pudo apreciar sus mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos vidriosos con lentes manchados.

Volvió a observar la habitación en la que estaba Hikari, recordó su imagen inconsciente entre dientes de león volando y comprendió lo que Jou trataba de decirle.

Ella era una tormenta que no conocía de límites, andaba a su ritmo y abrazaba todo cuanto podía. Creyó que Hikari podría con ella, que podría acercarse pero nadie podía luchar contra una tempestad…, sólo sucumbir ante ella.

Se puso de pie en esos momentos, sorprendiendo a la mujer de lentes junto a ella y sin mediar palabras, se alejó de allí. Porque fue una ilusa al creer que alguien iba a poder tocarla, pero cuanto más intentas contener la ferocidad del caos, éste te hace pagar.

* * *

Hasta aquí otro capítulo. ¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir ésta historia así como también, muchísimas gracias a Sku y EnPartes por sus preciosos comentarios! ¡Gracias!

Respuestas a _EnPartes_ :

Cap. 13:

¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra mucho mucho que te haya gustado y principalmente que lo sientas real, que puedas imaginártelas a pesar de no conocer bien la historia. ¡Muchas gracias! De verdad, es un lindo gesto lo que Jun hizo por Hikari, pero como dices, ella es muy frágil. Espero que el nuevo capítulo te guste también :3 Trataré de ser más constante con la actualización de ésta historia x3 ¡Muchas gracias! :3 Besitos~


	15. ¿Dónde éstas?

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Manos bajo el agua.

Propuesta por: Nats28.

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 434.

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Dónde estás?**

Miyako fue peinando su cabello mientras le relataba todo lo que había sucedido esas semanas en la que no se vieron. Jou Kido le había dicho que recibir visitas que le recordaran cosas buenas era una de las mejores terapias que podría haber.

Cuando Miyako supo lo de su intento de suicidio, lo hizo cuando la estaban reanimando, tras aquel episodio de descompensación que sufrió. Miyako se mantuvo atenta desde la sala de espera, aguardando por alguien que le dijera cómo estaba su amiga. Al cruzar el umbral de su puerta y ver recostada a Hikari entre tantos cables y aparatos, la primera acción de Miyako fue reclamarle entre lágrimas por no haber acudido a ella, de haber intentado hablarle y decirle como se sentía.

Hikari la miraba con pena pero no podía decir nada más que "lo siento", porque era así…, sentía no haber confiado en ella, pero ni siquiera se sentía capaz de confiar en sí misma.

―Listo ―Dijo Miyako cuando terminó de peinarle. Se sentó frente a ella y acarició su mano libre de cables―. Lamento haber llorado hace un momento…

―…Lo siento ―Susurró y Miyako frunció los labios con pena, bajando la mirada a las manos de Hikari. La castaña pudo ver en su amiga, culpabilidad y sentía que la que deseaba decir "lo siento" era Miyako―. No tienes que culpabilizarte.

―Ojalá te hubiera visto unos días antes de que todo sucediera…; quizá así me habría dado cuenta que tú… ―Se mordió la lengua y acarició las manos de su amiga―. Olvídalo; lo importante es que estás bien ahora y que estás mejorando.

Hikari asintió y entonces Miyako se levantó a buscar una bolsa con todo lo que ella creía conveniente para su amiga, relatándole cosas sobre su esposo o sus hijos que Hikari no quería oír realmente, mas sólo podía mirar el sillón vacío que descansaba solitario junto a ella, ausente del peso que solía albergar Jun en él.

Tres días habían pasado y Jun dejó de aparecer por su puerta, dejó de traerle la barra de chocolate que acostumbraba al igual que esa pequeña parte de locura que le ayudaba a sentirse menos incomprendida.

La voz de Miyako fue haciéndose cada vez más lejana y Hikari se sintió extrañamente confundida por ello. Buscó la imagen de su amiga y la halló aún de espaldas rebuscándose entre el bolsón que trajo para ella, seguía allí pero parecía no estarlo. Bajó los ojos a sus manos y el miedo la corroyó entonces al ver agua subiendo cada vez más por ella, ahogando parte de su camilla y casi enterrando la parte baja de su cuerpo que se encontraba sentado sobre el colchón blanco.

Volteó sus manos, observando la palma de éstas y las contempló húmedas, mientras el agua iba subiendo cada vez más…, casi como la última vez.

 _«¿Dónde estás…?»_ Preguntó.

* * *

Otro capítulo más :) ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen ésta historia! Espero que les haya gustado los capítulos y trataré de ir subiendo cada vez que tenga uno listo :3

Besitos~


	16. Miedos Pintados

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Chico y brazos de sombras.

Propuesta por: Midnighttreasure.

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 495.

* * *

 **.**

 **Miedos pintados**

Fruncía el ceño con todo lo que daba, mientras su pincel trazaba lo que su pulso sobrecargado, marcaba. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que tanta fuerza pudiera romper el lienzo pero así fue.

―¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea! ―Bramó Jun con ganas mientras miraba su mano manchada de negro y al bastidor perforado.

―¿Y cómo te sientes con eso? ―Rodó los ojos molesta al oírle hablar a Gennai detrás suyo. Él rio por lo bajo, moviendo su bigote blanco en el proceso―. ¿Enserio no te sucede nada, Jun?

―No eres mi psiquiatra oficial ―Contestó sin mirarlo.

―El Doctor Kido está enfermo; seré tu psiquiatra el tiempo que haga falta ―Gennai levantó un poco la mirada de su anotador, centrándose en la joven y en su bastidor roto―. ¿Segura que no te molesta nada? Me han dicho que no vas al Hospital como lo hacías unos días antes.

Jun lo miró por encima del hombro con brutalidad, sonrojada y avergonzada por sus palabras. Maldijo nuevamente y se lanzó al sofá junto al viejo hombre, como si de un peso muerto se tratara. Él no la observaba, simplemente continuaba escribiendo en su anotador.

―¿Jou te lo ha dicho?

―Es posible ―Respondió Gennai sin mirarla.

―Además de mojigato, chismoso ―Murmuró, cruzándose de brazos como una niña molesta.

―Me sorprende que el mojigato y chismoso sea suficiente impedimento para que dejes de ir a verla… ―Jun abrió los ojos sorprendida de sus palabras, comprendiendo que se estaba refiriendo a Hikari. Frunció el ceño para mirarlo más detenidamente.

―Escúpelo, viejo… ¿Qué tanto sabes de mí?

Él volcó su atención en ella.

―Sé lo suficiente…; sacar a un paciente en estado de recuperación al jardín interno ―Rio―. Creo que alguien con la suficiente confianza pudo haber supuesto otra cura para esa niña.

Jun se sonrojó y apartó la mirada a otro punto, de regreso a su lienzo roto.

―No lo entienden ―Susurró Jun―. Sentenciar a alguien en una habitación… ―Se mordió el labio con impotencia, recordando.

―¿Entonces por qué has dejado de ir a ella?

Jun no apartó los ojos del cuadro con pinceladas negras que se extendían hacia la parte en blanco.

―¿Tienes miedo de algo? ―Volvió a preguntar el hombre. Gennai vio que los ojos de Jun no se apartaban de su pintura y supo que allí estaba la respuesta―. ¿Por qué has pintado franjas negras?

Jun sabía que para él, sólo se trataban líneas negras pintarrajeadas con rabia; ella, en cambio, veía manos oscuras jalando a una persona que intentaba huir de ellas.

Entonces reconoció la rajadura del lienzo, un orificio que permitía el ingreso de la luz proyectada desde su ventana. Frunció el ceño y se puso de pie.

No sabía si Hikari pensaba en ella como la que la arrastrara al fondo o podía llegar a ser ese fragmento de luz. De igual manera, ambos la lastiman: mientras uno intentaba hundirla, el otro abrió un agujero en su pecho.

Ella no quería lastimarla.

* * *

¡Y así, otro capítulo más! :3 Muchas gracias por seguir ésta historia y por tomarse el tiempito de dejarme un comentario.

Jun y Gennai xD Tenía que me meterlo a él de viejito que es uno de personajes favoritos (de viejo). Y pues, a ver si Jun se anima a volver junto a Hikari. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!~


	17. Irónica solución

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Papeles volando en reunión.

Propuesta por: SkuAg.

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 475

* * *

 **.**

 **La irónica solución**

Jou releyó la carpeta que le tendió uno de los psiquiatras que llegó a atender a Hikari y por más lectura que diese, no podía comprender cómo las líneas que iban en altura, yacían bajando casi repentinamente. Se quitó los lentes y limpió el cristal con la prenda de algodón.

─¿Cuál es el veredicto, entonces? ─Se animó a preguntar el médico a los tres hombres que se encontraban en la sala.

Uno de ellos, el que lucía como el mayor en la sala, tomó la palabra.

─Ella no quiere mejorar ─Simple y conciso. Jou enarcó una ceja, intentando que la falta de sueño no lo haga ser descortés.

─Se le está aplicando un tratamiento a base de medicamentos que la tendrían que ayudar. ¿La volutad es el problema, entonces? ─La voz de Jou se oía cansada.

Los tres asintieron.

─La mente es extraña, Doctor Kido ─Habló otro de los hombres─. Por más drogas que se le aplique, puede engañarla sólo lo suficiente…; si una persona muestra un deterioro como el que la Señorita Yagami enseña y, como ha dicho usted, está siendo intervenida a base de tratamientos, no podemos culpar a la ciencia cuando el sujeto es el problema.

Jou observó los papeles sobre su escritorio y sólo podía pensar en las palabras de Gennai.

La comisura de sus labios se elevaron un poco y sin razón aparente, el médico comenzó a reír, primero bajo y luego tomó fuerza su voz. Los tres especialistas lo miraron sin comprender y parecía que eso le hacía más gracia.

─Disculpen ─Con su pañuelo se cubrió la boca y trató de contener la oleada de gracia que lo asotó─, es sólo el cansancio y la cafeína. De acuerdo, gracias por su tiempo, caballeros.

Los hombres lo miraron curiosos.

─¿Eso es todo? ─Preguntó el más joven entre los psiquiatras, centrándose en él la atención─. ¿No dirá nada sobre el caso de la Señorita Yagami?

─Ya lo han dicho ustedes; el problema es ella ─Kido se puso de pie y con éste movimiento, los otros tres lo imitaron, dando por sentado la reunión.

Los despidió con educación y regresó a su asiento para mirar a la nada. Gennai le había dicho que la solución de Hikari no se hallaba en medicamentos ni terapias con psiquiatras, sino en algo tan básico como ilógico.

 _«Sabes que ella es más que un paciente con un cuadro ansioso/nervioso, ¿no?»_

Para Jou, Jun era eso, era un cuadro de ansiedad nerviosa y depresiva y debía mantenerse lejos de Hikari si quería que mejorase. Ahora que guardó distancias con la Yagami, la niña empeora.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, exhalando aire de sus pulmones. Jun arrasaba, consciente o inconscientemente, ella desparramaba todo lo que encontraba y armaba un caos a su alrededor. No esperaba que ese caos fuese la solución para algo tan delicado.

Irónico.

* * *

Respuesta a En Partes:

Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y sí, era necesario que regregrese para que Hikari pueda volver a la normalidad. Espero que te gusten los siguientes capítulos :3

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

Y aquí otro capítulo más, donde encontraron una solución para Hikari xD

Espero que les haya gustado. Nos estamos leyendo~

Besitos~


	18. Bajo agua

Gracias por continuar leyendo ésta historia y también gracias a Sku por sus comentarios preciosos *-*

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Chica vestida bajo el agua.

Propuesta por: BlueSpring-JeagerJaques

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 406.

* * *

 **.**

 **Bajo agua**

La primera vez que se hundió en el agua, tenía cuatro años. Fue un descuido de sus padres y su hermano no estaba en esos momentos para ayudarla.

Fue en una piscina gigante para ella, era inmensa a lo que sus ojos pueriles podían concebir. Le gustaba mirar el agua moverse a penas, quieta, lenta, casi imperceptiblemente. Ella metió una pequeña mano dentro y sintió su frialdad y la quitó de inmediato, como sorprendida de sentirla así.

Miró su reflejo entonces, era como mirarse al espejo pero el agua era más divertida y deformaba un poco su rostro. Recordó haber reído un poco y volvió a meter la mano, pero acabó metiendo todo su cuerpo.

Había visto las luces del exterior entrando hacia donde estaba ella, inmersa entre agua y soledad. No podía respirar como lo hacía siempre y la desesperación la ganó. Trató de salir, pero no podía, sentía hundirse cada vez que intentaba alejarse de allí.

Oía las voces de sus padres cargados con desesperación, pero los oía muy lejanos, como si hubiese una barrera que la impidiera oír con facilidad. Comprendió que se trataba del agua.

El agua la alejaba de todo y la abrazaba.

No era muy distinto a aquella ocasión cuando se vio envuelta en oscuridad y se descubrió en ese mar infinito, absorbiéndola de a poco. Tampoco había diferencia en esos momentos, en los que se sentía flotar en el agua.

Flexionó las rodillas y su espalda se curvó un poco. Cerró los ojos y quiso entregarse nuevamente a aquella tranquilidad que descubría en el agua.

Extrañamente, veía luces entrando hasta donde estaba ella, pero no la tocaban, no la hacían brillar, sólo estaban allí alumbrando la superficie. El agua era la barrera que la impedía ser tocada, ser sentida, ser…, _salvada_.

Pero, ¿ella quería salvarse realmente?

¿Ella quería que la rescataran otra vez?

¿Ella quería ser vista?

Y mientras más pensaba, más se hundía, como cuando más intentaba salir, más entraba.

Jun se despertó entonces, con la respiración entrecortada y la imagen de Hikari ahogándose aún en su mente. Se pasó una mano por la frente sudorosa y admiró la oscuridad de su cuarto.

Apreció el reloj junto a ella. Las tres de la mañana. No había dormido casi nada y era probable que no lo haría de ahí en adelante.

Se puso de pie y a toda prisa, entró al baño. Debía de verla cuanto antes.

* * *

Sé que ya toqué el tema del agua y Hikari hundiéndose, pero esa imagen es preciosa y necesitaba hincar en el tema, porque al verla, sólo puedo ver a Hikari y a diferencia de las anteriores veces, hay luz que entra del exterior.

Espero que les haya gustado! :3

Nos estamos leyendo~


	19. No me dejes sola

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Hombre besando a mujer en la sien.

Propuesta por: Scripturiens

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 495.

* * *

 **.**

 **No me dejes sola**

No importas cuantas veces las enfermeras le digan que no era hora de visitas, porque ellas no comprendían la necesidad que había por verla.

―Por última vez, Motomiya-san, regrese a las ocho, cuando el horario de visita sea permitido ―Habló una de las encargadas, pero Jun sólo podía rodar los ojos, intentando pasar por encima de éstas.

―No puedo esperar. ¡Debo verla ahora! ¿Acaso no entienden que ella está en peligro? ―Decía Jun sin conseguir mucho apoyo por parte de las mujeres delante de ella.

Carraspeó molesta y pidió disculpas en su interior al Señor Kido por si su hijo acabe reclamándole las acciones de su paciente. Jun empujó a una de las mujeres y echó a correr rumbo a la dirección que ya se sabía de memoria. Oía gritos y amenazas detrás de ella. No le importaba. Nadie vio lo que ella vio y no podía permitir que Hikari se volviera a hundir.

Habitación tras habitación, ella buscaba la suya, escuchando pasos detrás de ella. Sonrió al ver el cuarto de Hikari y ya tenía el pomo en su palma, pero la sujetaron un segundo antes de poder abrir la puerta.

Las enfermeras cumplieron su palabra de involucrar a la seguridad del edificio y conforme más se resistía Jun, un deja vú subió a su mente. Ya había pasado por algo parecido. Las ganas de romper en llanto la asaltaron.

―¡Deténganse! ―Una orden fuerte y clara sobrepasó el alboroto. Jun sintió como la presión de manos sujetándola, desapareció y entonces vio a Jou delante de ella, con el semblante preocupado―. Jun, ¿estás bien?

Él sabía lo que implicaba para la Motomiya la agresión de ataduras, la desesperación de verse impedida por una fuerza mayor porque conocía su caso. Ella lo reconoció arrodillado frente a ella, a su altura y no supo por qué, se abrazó a él como una niña. Sintió que la sorprendida no era sólo ella, pues el doctor se quedó estático en su sitio, mas no tardó en corresponder a su abrazo.

―Necesito verla, Jou… ―Susurró Jun, quedito. Él esbozó un suspiro y se separó un poco de ella para mirarla.

―Lo sé ―Le ayudó a ponerse de pie y la llevó hasta el cuarto de Hikari.

Jun no encendió la luz, le bastaba el velador que tenía para apreciar los ojos abiertos de Hikari y la falta de brillo que éstos expresaban. Se acercó a ella y parecía no reconocerla.

―Hikari… ―Susurró y la de cabello castaño parpadeó sin prisa, estudiándola.

Entonces, sintió los finos y delicados dedos de Hikari palpando su rostro, como reconociéndola; Jun esbozó una tonta sonrisa y no le importó lo que Jou pudiera decirle después, con una mano contra la cabeza de Hikari, la levantó un poco y apegó sus labios al sien de la que en cama yacía, consolándose con saber que ella estaba bien, que estaba viva.

―No me dejes sola… ―Escuchó proferir a Hikari en un susurro.

* * *

Creo que amo cada vez más a éstas dos, si es posible. Veo a Jou tan hermano mayor y pronto hablaré más del asunto, aunque se pueda apreciar un poco de eso en éste capítulo :3

¡Gracias por leer!


	20. Atlantida

¡Hola a todos! :3

Muchas gracias por seguirle a ésta historia. ¡De verdad, muchas gracias!

Un agradecimiento especial a Sku, EnPartes y Jacque, cuyos comentarios me han dejado una sonrisa enorme :3

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Escaleras de las profundidades del mar al universo.

Propuesta por: BlueSpring-JeagerJaques.

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 500.

* * *

 **.**

 **Atlántida**

Jou sonrió cuando pasó delante del cuarto de Hikari. No podía evitarlo al ver a las dos jóvenes acostadas en la cama del hospital; a la menor, con un libro abierto en su regazo, mientras la otra descansaba su cabeza contra su hombro, atenta a lo que Hikari decía.

Era la primera vez, desde que conocía a Jun Motomiya, que la veía tan quieta y callada, concentrada en algo que no sean sus pinturas. Quizá Jun también estaba mejorando, más allá de terapias, medicamentos o psiquiatras.

* * *

―¿No te cansa leer? ―Preguntó Jun y Hikari sonrió sin apartar sus ojos de su lectura.

―No es cansador. Es entretenido ―La miró entonces y Jun gruñó por lo bajo―. Además, has dicho que te gusta Julio Verne.

― _Veinte mil leguas de viaje submarino_ es uno de los pocos libros que me gustaron. Compréndeme ―Dijo divertida, levantándose de la cama para ir a por su mochila―, no puedo estar mucho tiempo callada.

Hikari sonrió a sus palabras y la vio buscando algo en su mochila. Jun le enseñó una esfera de cristal con agua dentro, mientras unas ruinas de carácter clásico y de tamaño miniatura descansaba en el fondo de ésta. Agitó la esfera y el agua dentro movió una cantidad inmensa de arenillas de colores como azul, celeste, violeta y morado.

La castaña admiró el objeto y Jun se lo tendió.

―Muestra clara del por qué me gustó el libro ―Hikari leyó _Atlantida_ escrita en el cristal―. El Doctor Kido me lo trajo como un regalo, aunque estoy segura que era otra de sus disimuladas terapias.

Hikari acercó a sus ojos la esfera y la contempló contra la luz del cuarto. El magnífico juego de colores y el agua le encantaban. Era como ver el universo y un remolino de estrellas circulando, hasta que todo llevaba a un punto. Y en contraposición estaban las ruinas de la Atlantida, admirando el esplendor desde lo bajo, desde lo olvidado, desde las profundidades del agua.

Dos puntos que parecían ser imposibles de unir y, sin embargo, convivían en una esfera.

Jun la miró con duda, pues Hikari no había dicho nada en un buen rato. Su mano viajó hasta la pierna de la joven, por encima de la sábana blanca que cubría sus muslos. La castaña despertó de su ensoñación.

―¿Te preocupa algo? ―Inquirió y recibió una sonrisa y una negación de su parte.

―No…, es sólo que… ―Volvió a mirar la esfera―. Ya no quiero hundirme.

―No lo harás.

Hikari la miró triste.

―No podrás salvarme siempre, Jun…

La de hebras granate bajó la mirada a las manos de Hikari. Sostenía aún la esfera en ellas. Se acercó y cubrió con sus manos las pequeñas de la otra.

―Lo sé ―Hikari la miró―, pero déjame seguir siendo tu escalera hacia la superficie…

Sus labios temblaron tras oír esas palabras. Jun los calmó entonces con los propios y la superficie no era suficiente para Hikari, porque se sintió ir más arriba. Por encima del cielo.

* * *

Estoy derrochando azúcar y amors por todas partes *3*

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos leemos~


	21. Caos

¡He regresado! :D Después de ponerme al día con mi carrera, desempolvar el escritorio y regresar a la escritura. ¡Cómo lo extrañaba! Y pues, quise retomar primeramente éste conjuto de drabbles al cual le tengo un inmenso cariño.

Primeramente, me disculpo por la demora y la desaparición, pero he regresado para subir con más continuidad los capítulos :3 Y como siempre, agradecer a todas las personas que siguen ésta historia y aquellas que se detienen a dejar sus comentarios, como SkuAg, Jacque y En Partes :3

Sin nada más por añadir, me despido hasta la siguiente entrega :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Sala de concierto.

Propuesta por: Nii-chan Ukio.

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 497.

* * *

 **.**

 **Caos**

 **.**

Miyako volvió a perderse delante de su reflejo, pasando los dientes de su peine entre la cascada violeta que caía sobre su hombro derecho y bañaba su camisón azul, aquel que Ken le había regalado por el día de los enamorados hace varios años atrás. El movimiento lento y pensativo de su mano la ayudaba a guardar la calma y apaciguarse a sí misma, siendo un ejercicio ideal para acomodar sus pensamientos.

No se dio cuenta que Ken había ingresado a su cuarto, ni deslumbró la sonrisa ligera que su esposo esbozó al verla ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos. Sólo cayó en su presencia al sentir las manos dulces del hombre acariciar sus brazos. Miyako dio un ligero respingo y sonrió al reflejo que tenía de Ken.

―¿Debo preocuparme por verte tan callada? ―Miyako se sonrojó un poco y sonrió a su esposo.

―Cualquier persona puede permanecer mucho tiempo en silencio ―Comentó la de hebras violetas.

―Tú no eres cualquier persona ―Y sintió los labios de Ken sobre su cabeza.

El azabache se alejó de ella para ir a la cama, quitando la sábana y acomodando las almohadas. Miyako lo observaba desde el espejo. Tenía muchas cosas aún rondando en su cabeza, cosas que no lograba solucionar.

―Ken... ―Llamó su esposa y el azabache la miró―, ¿recuerdas que te había hablado sobre la amiga de Hikari?

―Jun Motomiya. La mujer que salvó a Hikari, sí lo recuerdo ―Respondió Ken, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente―. ¿Le sucedió algo a alguna de ellas?

Miyako se apresuró a negar.

―¿Entonces?

―No lo sé..., sólo... ―Ken apreció a su esposa un poco ansiosa, sin poder expresar lo que realmente quería. La oyó suspirar y entonces Miyako se dirigió hacia él, sentándose frente a él―. ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos al concierto de la primaria de los hijos de Sora?

Ver la expresión cansina de Ken al rememorar tal ocasión la hizo sonreír un poco. El azabache asintió ante su pregunta.

―Así siento a esa mujer.

―¿Descontrolada? ―Inquirió, haciendo memoria a la poca coordinación que había entre instrumentos y los niños. Miyako asintió.

―Es como un concierto de instrumentos que no tienen armonía.

Ken enarcó una ceja sin comprender.

―Joe me había dicho que Hikari no debía estar expuesta a emociones ni situaciones fuertes, pero esa mujer es un poco caótica; Jou parece estar conforme con ello.

―¿Y Hikari? ―Ante su pregunta, Miyako lo miró―. ¿Has preguntado a Hikari cómo se sentía con Jun?

Miyako lo pensó un momento y acabó encogida de hombros. Su esposo sonrió ligeramente y acomodó un mechón violeta tras la oreja de la mujer.

―El caos no es algo malo..., sólo es... Un orden incomprendido ―Miyako frunció su ceño―. Por más que no haya un guía en un elenco de instrumentos, eso no significa que esté mal. Puede que sólo a nosotros nos parezca incomprendido, pero habrá otros que lo crean totalmente armónico.

Miyako meditó sus palabras y abrazó a su esposo. Ella también era caótica, pero Ken sabía comprenderla.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :3


	22. Mi Musa

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por la paciencia. Aquí traigo un capítulo más para la colección :3

Muchas gracias a todos lo que siguen ésta historia y también a Skuag y Jacque con sus preciosos comentarios :D ¡Gracias, chicas!

Sin nada más que acotar, me despido.

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Mujer entre instrumentos musicales.

Propuesta por: Jacque-kari.

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 500.

* * *

 **.**

 **Mi Musa**

 **.**

Miyako llegó al hospital y se sorprendió de oír música desde dentro de la habitación de Hikari. Pensó que Jun ya se encontraba allí y recordó su conversación con Ken. Aspiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta.

No vio a nadie además de la propia Yagami, sentada frente a la ventana, con una vieja radio con Janis Joplin llenando la habitación, ella y su trágica pero poderosa voz. El volumen estaba elevado al nivel que era permitido, pero a pesar de ello, Hikari parecía haberse olvidado del resto del cuarto.

―Hikari… ―Llamó Miyako y los orbes castaños de la muchacha se volvieron a ella. Hikari sonrió a su amiga y bajó el volumen de la radio.

―Lo lamento, desde que Jun me trajo su vieja radio, no la dejo de escuchar.

Miyako sonrió a su amiga y se sentó sobre la cama, mirándola a contraluz. Se sorprendió de hallar un rostro diferente en ella. Un rostro que difería con aquel que encontró el primer día que llegó al hospital, cuando le notificaron que su mejor amiga trató de suicidarse. No existía la desolación que había descubierto en esos ojos meses atrás. No había tanta oscuridad en ellos y la tristeza parecía ser llevadera en aquellos pequeños hombros suyos.

Miyako dirigió sus ojos hasta la vieja radio que Hikari decía pertenecer a Jun. Una pila de cds yacían junto a él. Un compendio de rock y blues derrochando tristeza en su sombra. Un derroche que parecía absorber la propia de Hikari, porque Miyako encontraba otra mirada en su amiga.

La Inoue se mostró sorprendida por un segundo y se notó en sus facciones, extrañando a Hikari.

―¿Miyako? ¿Sucede algo? ―Miyako tardó un momento en responder. Sonrió a su amiga y se puso de pie para ir hasta ella y abrazarla.

Hikari se sorprendió un poco por aquella extraña actitud de su amiga, mas no tardó en rodear su cintura con sus delgados brazos. Un momento de silencio, entonces Miyako la soltó para mirarla con ternura.

―¿Desde cuándo escuchas a Janis Joplin? ―Su pregunta hizo sonrojar a Hikari, quien bajó un poco la mirada apenada.

―Muchas cosas he cambiado desde… ―Miyako la vio entrelazando sus manos en un intento por respalda su fragilidad―, desde _ese_ día. Aunque no lo parezca, mi nuevo tracklist me ha ayudado un poco a mejorar.

Miyako sonrió con ternura a su amiga mientras ella le relataba algunas cosas. Cosas que anteriormente, no podía sacarle sin estar agobiándola con preguntas.

Hikari había cambiado y eso podía apreciarse a simple vista. En lugar de ver a la joven recluida en su cama sin ánimo de vivir, podía ver a una mujer recostada entre notas musicales y siendo cubierta por una melodía triste en armonía con una voz que comprendía su sufrimiento y la hacía sonreír sin dolor.

Ambas escucharon un par de voces desde fuera de la habitación que las hizo voltearse. Miyako vio a Hikari sonreir, pues una de sus melodías favoritas estaba llegando. Su Musa había llegado.

* * *

De apoco como que Jun le va devolviendo la vida a Hikari. La música de por medio y mi infaltable musa personal, Janis Joplin :3 En lo personal, creo que Janis encaja perfectamente en la relación de Hikari y Jun por su propia historia y por esas emociones que fluyen en sus canciones. Es una de mis artistas favoritas :D

Gracias a todos por leer~


	23. La soledad de los que miran por el balcó

Como la Señora inspiración ha decidido pasarse por aquí, no quise no invitarla a pasar (?). Por todo el tiempo perdido, aquí otro capítulo más. Espero que les guste :3

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Chico y chica en sus balcones.

Propuesta por: SkuAg.

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 494.

* * *

 **.**

 **La soledad de los que miran por el balcón**

 **.**

El agua fresca del bebedero fue llenando de a poco la botella de plástico de Jun y a medida que subía el nivel del agua, Miyako parecía perder la paciencia; jugaba con el dobladillo de su blusa, mirando a varias partes, debatiéndose entre el fogoso tono de cabello de la muchacha delante de ella y el reloj negro puesto encima de ellas.

Jun Motomiya había llegado al hospital a su horario habitual de los martes y jueves después de las cinco en el que iba a su cita con su psiquiatra suplente, Gennai.

Su llegada, según pudo observar Inoue, había logrado alegrar a Hikari, mucho más que "Little Blue Girl" sonando en la vieja stereo. Ken tenía razón con respecto a Jun, muy a pesar de las ideas que le generaran a Miyako, Jun tenía un efecto más allá de lo _caótico_ en Hikari.

―¿Te servirás? ―La voz de Jun la hizo pegar un ligero respingo. Se sonrojó al ver a la pelirroja dándole paso al bebedero.

―Sí… Sólo quería beber un poco ―Y entre tratar de quitar un vaso de plástico, se atoraron otros y una batalla vergonzosa se llevó a cabo en donde el tono carmín no hizo más que aumentar en la mujer de lentes.

Jun parecía no querer perderse la función desarrollada delante y eso no ayudaba a la Inoue.

―¡¿Te quedarás allí…?! ―Miyako no tenía ganas de soportar ese momento, pero antes de lograr disparar palabras contra la Motomiya, ésta le tendió su botella de agua sin otra expresión que la curiosidad infantil. Miyako se encogió de hombros, apenada. Tomó de la botella y vio a Jun sentarse en los asientos más cercanos a donde se encontraban.

No sabía si aquella era una invitación para que ambas tuviesen una plática lejos de Hikari, pero Miyako no veía otra oportunidad. La siguió y se sentó junto a ella.

―No te agrado mucho, ¿verdad? ―Las directas palabras de Jun hicieron a Miyako atragantarse un poco. La miró con sorpresa y vio su radiante sonrisa en los labios.

―Lo dices con una sonrisa ―Se llevó a los labios la boca de la botella, pero antes de beber más, añadió―. Sólo creo que eres un poco intensa para estar cerca de ella.

―Tú también lo eres ―Las mejillas de Miyako se encendieron y la miró con hastío―, pero eso no es lo que te molesta realmente, ¿o sí?

Miyako apartó sus ojos de ella y se concentró en la botella con agua que tenía en su poder. Suspiró.

―Desde que estás a su lado, parece mejorar ―Jun se rascó la punta de la nariz con falsa modestia y eso la hizo rodar los ojos―. No lo entiendo.

―No lo hagas ―Dijo Jun, estirándose en su sitio, terminando por mirar el techo del lugar―. Sólo alguien que estaba tan sola como ella, podía hacerlo ―Miyako frunció su ceño―. No lo tomes a mal, pero tú no mirabas por el balcón preguntándote, cuándo terminaría todo...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo nuevo :) Y pues, nada que acotar con respecto a los pensamientos de Jun. Pienso como ella, que sólo quienes pasaron por algo parecido, pueden comprender a otro similar.

Muchas gracias por leer~


	24. Incertidumbre sembrada

Hola, de nuevo! :3

Gracias por continuar ésta historia, principalmente aquellos que dejan sus comentarios, como Sku, Jacque y EnPartes :3 Gracias por todo, chicas :3

Sin más, me despido~

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Oficina de detective.

Propuesta por: Carrie Summertime.

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 461.

* * *

 **.**

 **Incertidumbre sembrada.**

 **.**

Hikari sabía que a Miyako, Jun no le agradaba. Podía apreciarse con facilidad en las facciones sinceras de su amiga, quien no podía ocultar sus emociones. Vivía con ello, pero cuando salió tras Jun aquel día, prefirió volver su vista a la ventana con la idea de ignorar lo que tenía a su alrededor.

Miyako regresó, pero Jun no.

No se alarmó por eso, pero sí comenzó a dudar al tener la mirada seria de su mejor amiga delante suyo. Tomó asiento nuevamente en la cama de la que Hikari estaba harta y la veía juntando valor para hablar.

―¿Sucede algo, Miyako? ―Preguntó Hikari y recibió el semblante angustiado de su amiga.

―No sabes nada sobre ella ―Hikari no necesitaba preguntar a qué se refería, por más que quisiera para ganar tiempo―. Ni siquiera sabes por qué vive en el mismo barrio que tú, ni cómo entró a tu casa cuando te encontró inconsciente o cómo puedes explicar que va de cita con un psiquiatra si…

―Yo también lo hago, Miyako ―Frenó, pero eso no parecía contener a su amiga.

―Exactamente. Tú también porque sucedió algo que lo ameritaba, pero no sabes por qué ella lo hace… ―Hikari suspiró y prefirió continuar mirando por la ventana. Miyako no estaba conforme con ello; de hecho, nunca estaría conforme hasta llegar al fondo de las cosas, tenía esa tenacidad propia de los investigadores o detectives cuando algo parece olerle extraño.

Y sabía que Jun apestaba para ella.

―Dime una sola razón por la cual confías en ella y trataré de entenderlo.

Un momento de silencio en sala. Sólo respiraciones tratando de aplacar la falta de palabras en el sitio. Hikari la miró después de mucho y ya no había miradas comprensivas ni sonrisas tranquilizadoras.

―Ella me ha ayudado a mejorar… ¿No es eso suficiente?

―¿Y no te has preguntado quién es realmente Jun Motomiya? ¿No te inquieta no saber nada de ella?

―No ―Pero mentía. Miyako lo sabía, pues se hizo para atrás y sonrió con cansancio, pues el problema no estaba en que ella no le creía, sino en que no podía hacer nada para que Hikari dejara de creer en Jun.

―Lo único que ves de ella es lo que la luz de ventana permite iluminar, Hikari… ―Miyako se puso de pie―, pero, ¿qué pasa con el resto de la habitación en penumbras? No quiero que te termines involucrando con alguien que resulta no ser lo que dice. Piensa un poco, Hikari… ¿Hace cuánto la conoces?

Pero de Hikari no podía conseguir palabra alguna. La conversación había finaizado para la Yagami y Miyako lo sabía. Fue por esa razón que prefirió marcharse solamente y dejarla con la incertidumbre latente.

La duda había sido sembrada. Sólo faltaba ver qué hacer con ella.

* * *

Miyako necesitaba dar pie a la historia de Jun juju. Gracias por leer :3


	25. Noches de frío y dolor

A causa de la tardanza, vengo dejando otro capítulo más! Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por los comentarios, principalmente a Sku, Jacque y a mi querida En Partes :3

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Niños en campo siguiendo silueta gigante.

Propuesta por: BlueSpring-JeagerJaques.

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 461.

* * *

 **.**

 **Noches de frío y dolor**

 **.**

Jun colocó su despertador a las siete de la mañana y se metió bajo la fina sábana. Aquella noche hacía calor, así que la ventana la dejó abierta. La frialdad de su cama le ayudó a guardar un poco la calma de su cuerpo. Nueve de la noche y ella no quería conciliar sueño alguno.

El brillo del exterior entraba tenuemente a su cuarto, iluminando el suelo. Se enfocó en apreciar ésa pequeña luz y echó un suspiro fuera. Sería difícil dormir con aquella tormenta dentro suyo. Cerró los ojos e hizo el esfuerzo.

Palpitante en su frente, la cabeza le daba un poco de vueltas. Había tomado el medicamento de la noche, pastillas rojas que la ayudaban a controlar su ansiedad nocturna y permitían que duerma sin interrupciones. A pesar de la droga, Morfeo no llegaba.

Pensó en Hikari, como también en la amiga de ésta, la de lentes que había dejado en claro su desagrado a su presencia. Abrazó su almohada y puso todo su esfuerzo por dormir. Una imagen de antaño llegó a ella.

Su hermano menor, el chico cálido que solía ir a verla cada fin de semana. Era un buen chico con un restaurante muy exitoso cerca de allí, servían los mejores fideos que ella haya probado. Entonces, las imágenes fueron cambiando de dirección y sus memorias de época.

Vio a su hermano menor con su abrigo rojo saltando fuera del pórtico de sus abuelos, dispuesto a ganarle en una carrera. Jun era tan buena en deportes como lo era su menor; a sus diez años, eso no era distinto. Ella llevaba el mismo abrigo que Daisuke pero en verde, pantalones de mezclilla marroles y la tenacidad que su fiera personalidad siempre poseyó. Ambos amaban visitar a sus abuelos porque se encontraban aislados de las ciudades y muy metidos en prados, bosques, en naturaleza. Les gustaba salir a pasear con sus abuelos. Esa vez no habia sido diferente.

O quizá sí lo fue.

―¡Mira eso, Daisuke! ―Había dicho Jun cuando, entre el pasto, veía una gran huella abrirse paso. Su hermano no veía lo mismo, pero intentaba dar lo mejor de él para apreciarlo. Ella sonrió y tomando su mano, bajaron hasta el gran pastizal otoñal que tenían, mientras sus abuelos no notaban―. ¡Apresúrate, que se está marchando!

―¡¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué ves, Jun?! ―Preguntó Daisuke tratando de llevarle el ritmo a su mayor.

Ella no podía creer que él no pudiese ver al gigante que emanaba una luz blanca y que caminaba a paso lento y tonto. De hecho, nadie más que ella podía verlo, por más que lo gritase. Entonces, el pastizal acabó por convertirse en asfalto y el gigante no dejaba de avanzar. Jun tampoco, a pesar de encontrarse sobre la carretera y un gran camión acercándose a ellos.

Gritos. Asfalto caliente. Explosión

Jun abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas y vio su despertador marcando las siete de la mañana.

Sentada en su cama, comprobó los efectos de aquella pastilla.

Del recuerdo y del dolor.

* * *

Y así empezamos con la historia de Jun. Espero que les haya gustado :) La próxima actualización la subiré en la siguiente semana :3

Nos leemos~


	26. Verte Libre

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Pareja en campo lleno de mariposas.

Propuesta por: Jacque-kari.

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 488.

* * *

 **.**

 **Verte libre**

 **.**

Daisuke volvió a mirar la hora en el reloj de su restaurante, exhalando otra bocanada de aire con decepción. Jun dijo que iría a verlo para que almorzaran juntos, mas no tenía noticias de su hermana de hace una hora.

Bajó la mirada a sus dedos entrelazados sobre la mesa de madera. Él nunca se preguntaba si ella se encontraba bien, porque era Jun después de todo. Tenía una manera tan ella de estar bien. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de su hermana.

El problema estaba en que, en esos momentos, él sentía que a Jun le sucedía algo. Era como ése sentimiento propio entre hermanos que pueden indagar en lo que el otro siente. Algo como un don meramente filial.

La última vez que hablaron, Jun le comentó a cerca de una joven hospitalizada a la que iba a ver todos los días. Por más que quisiera decir que estaba con aquella muchacha, sentía que no era así y que Jun, de alguna u otra manera, estaba mal.

De nuevo.

―Motomiya-san ―Escuchó desde el mostrador como lo llamaba un mesero. Se giró a mirarlo―, necesitamos un momento de su paladar ―Comentó con gracia el hombre y Daisuke se puso de pie, aunque con un poco de dificultad.

Sus pasos, de haber sido veloces cuando joven, se veían atrofiados con sus, apenas, veinticinco años. Ya se había acostumbrado a aquel caminar, aunque tenía que admitir que los primeros años de rehabilitación, le costaron mucho.

Jun seguía culpándose por aquel día, por aquel accidente y por todo lo que conllevaba ser ella. Daisuke nunca fue de los chicos brillantes, pero por más que los demás dijeran que su hermana tenía un problema, él nunca se lo hubo recriminado.

Ni antes, ni mucho menos ahora.

De joven, sus discusiones con su hermana mayor eran continuas, hasta que las personas se metían con ella. "Fenómeno", "loca", "desquiciada" y los puños de Daisuke ya se encontraban en acción, por más que a Jun pareciese no importarle lo que le dijeran.

Ella nunca pareció desanimarse por esas cosas, aún cuando sus propios padres estaban cansados de ir a terapia con ella. O eso creyó hasta que una noche, ella se escapó de casa. Daisuke tenía quince años cuando sucedió y su caminar aún era lento. Recorrió bastante en su búsqueda, pero no había rastros de Jun.

Fue un parque desértico a las afueras de la ciudad dónde terminó encontrando a su hermana, llevando consigo solamente una bolsa al hombro, su falda pálida y un suéter oscuro, mientras miles de mariposas parecían danzar frente a ella, sobre el césped húmedo de la noche.

―Es difícil ser fuerte todo el tiempo ―Fueron las palabras de Jun cuando supo que él había llegado a ella―, pero sé que un día volaré como ellas... Libremente.

Y era aquel recuerdo el que le provocaba un profundo pesar, pues temía que, cuando él vuelva a buscarla, ya no la encuentre.

* * *

Notas Finales:

Después de mucho esto tiene continuidad xD

Y en parte, debo dar gracias a las olimpiadas juju.

No tengo mucho más que decir además de la perspectiva que otorga Daisuke en éste capítulo. Subiré con un poco más de continuidad a partir de ahora.

Gracias por leer :3


	27. Inconstante

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Jaula Humana.

Propuesta por: BlueSpring JeagerJaques.

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 499.

* * *

 **.**

 **Inconstante**

 **.**

Hikari respondía a las indicaciones de Jou, aspirando profundamente y soltando el aire despacio mientras él oía sus latidos con el estetoscopio. Chequeo diario, como venían haciéndolo desde que dejó su dependencia al suero.

Jou le hacía preguntas sobre su apetito, su movilidad y energía, su ritmo cardiaco y cómo se sentía cuando se movilizaba más de lo normal. Respuestas sencillas, poco interés. Jou no pasó por alto tal detalle y no necesitó indagar demasiado para detectar el porqué de aquella actitud.

─Buenas noticias, Yagami-san ─Dijo el médico cuando guardó su bolígrafo en el bolsillo de su bata, tras escribir algunas notas en el expediente de su paciente─. Su cuerpo ha mejorado bastante en éstos meses, así que podré darle de alta en éstos días.

─Gracias ─Sonrió la castaña, pero antes de una sonrisa consentida, era una mueca forzosa.

Jou aspiró y correspondió a su sonrisa. Colocó la carpeta de Hikari bajo el brazo y se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza que no recibió respuesta de su paciente. Hikari se había metido de lleno en lo que la ventana de su cuarto se encargaba de enseñarle. Un día lluvioso como lo venía siendo toda la semana.

Otoño de pesares, pensó Jou camino a la puerta. Y antes de poder tomar el pomo de la puerta en mano, la voz de Hikari lo instó a detenerse.

─¿Le sucedió algo?

Con un sujeto tácito que Jou conocía a la perfección. Los ojos oscuros del médico observaron el pomo de la puerta un momento antes de girarse a ver a la castaña sentada en su camilla.

─Ella es… Inconstante. ─Las palabras de Jou no parecieron calmar la angustia que Hikari profesaba en su mirar. Exhaló un suspiro cansado─. No sabes mucho de ella, pero…

─No necesita recordármelo ─Su voz seguía siendo dulce y baja, a pesar del descontento que sentía─. No la conozco realmente. Ella sólo esperó a que mejorara para después marcharse, ¿no?

Jou abrió la boca un momento, con algún argumento válido que pudiese servirle de consuelo a la muchacha, pero sencillamente sólo salió silencio de él. Bajó los ojos de nuevo.

─Ella no quiere que la conozcas.

Hikari volteó a verlo con urgencia, con sorpresa. Sus palabras era todo lo que ella no esperaba oír. Él leyó ansiedad en su semblante y se culpó de ello.

─Ha pasado por mucho. Ella… Está atrapada en una cárcel que nadie puede liberarla. Es inconstante porque, a medida que intenta salir de allí, recuerda que no puede y vuelve a recogerse en sí misma.

─Pero…

─Piensa en esto: Nadie quiere que lo malo en uno, sea visto.

Jou dejó la sala, finalmente.

* * *

Notas Finales:

Hikari está por salir~

Y Jun no aparece :/ Cuando publiqué esa imagen, solamente podía pensar en Jun y cómo ella está atrapada en algo mucho más fuerte que sí misma. Daré más detalles con los siguientes capítulos.

Quisiera agradecer a los que siguen con la historia y a mi querida Sku que siempre me alegra con sus comentarios :3

Un beso a todos~


	28. Tormentosa como ella

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Chica pintando en el suelo y lienzos.

Propuesta por: Chia Moon.

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 495.

* * *

 **.**

 **Tormentosa como ella**

 **.**

"Cuando no puedas controlarte, pinta".

Las palabras que su psiquiatra le había dicho cuando la pintura se había vuelto la terapia favorita de Jun. Ella padecía de un trastorno de ansiedad a causa de una mente "desordenada", como muchos se lo han dicho.

No estoy loca, pensaba mientras movía sus manos sobre el lienzo, manchando con colores a su paso. Había perdido la noción del tiempo desde que había regresado a su casa sin haber concretado su cita con su hermano.

Había experimentado un nuevo episodio de ansiedad producto del pasado. La lluvia la hacía recordar, los recuerdos le hacían recrear cuán culpable se sentía. Había veces en los que no quería ver a Daisuke, porque sería enfrentarse a lo que ella causó cuando eran más jóvenes.

Una camiseta larga y blanca fue todo lo que quedó en su cuerpo cuando decidió mandar todo a la basura, congregándose en su casa a desgastar sus óleos, pinceles, manos y todo su cuerpo.

Tenía algunos bastidores libres que fueron foco de su estrés. Colores impregnados en sus lienzos como la recreación de una batalla sin cuartel, sin bando y donde todo se reducía al caos que ella llevaba dentro. Se sentía cansada de tener que fingir fortaleza cuando se sentía tan devastada por algo que no podía controlar.

Cuando los bastidores quedaron llenos tras algunos días pintando, ella no tenía cómo continuar. No quería salir de su casa a comprarlos, de hecho, no sabía si podría salir por un tiempo. Se sentía aferrada a algo que no comprendía, algo que la atormentaba y necesitaba librarse de ello sin saber cómo.

Tengo miedo, se repetía mientras pintaba y a medida que gastaba lo blanco en sus lienzos, ella sucumbía a aquella irracionalidad suya. A aquella tormenta que era ella misma. Miedo, ansiedad, cansancio, decepción.

Su teléfono había sonado tantas veces. Su puerta se oyó golpeándose con la voz de algunos conocidos. Ella no respondía. Llave y seguros por la puerta y ventanas. Desconexión total con el mundo mientras ella caía más profundo.

No puedes continuar así, se repetía, pero entonces regresaba el miedo y la furia. A medida que pasaron los días, no necesitó de bastidores pues encontró que su piso era un excelente lienzo para sus pinturas. Todo inició con las manchas que luego ella fue dando forma. Trazos, rasgos sin sentido, todo comenzó a cobrar significado para ella.

Y mientras pintaba, veía gotas de agua cayendo en el suelo a medida que ella avanzaba. ¿Por qué?

Entonces comprendió que era ella. Todo comenzó a tornarse más caótico, más tormentoso.

Incluso ella.

* * *

Notas finales:

Debo decir que cuando vi esta imagen, enseguida recree a Jun en la mujer, pintando todo lo que su espacio le permitiese. Me alegré mucho en verla entre las otras imágenes pues me ayudó a continuar escribiendo, dando paso a la trama que se va formando.

No tengo mucho más que agregar salvo que se entiende por lo que Jun va padeciendo, claro que con palabras sutiles pues lo que ella sufre ya pasa por algo más delicado.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo nuevo :3

¡Muchas gracias por seguir ésta historia principalmente gracias a Sku y a Jacque por sus comentarios!

Un beso~


	29. Castaño claro, casi rubio

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Gato en ventana y chica mirándolo.

Propuesta por: SkuAg.

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 493.

* * *

 **.**

 **Castaño claro, casi rubio**

 **.**

Cuando Jou Kido firmó su dada de alta, Hikari sonrió por un momento. Podía salir, pensó, pero entonces se preguntó qué haría.

"Regresa a casa, tonta" se dijo, mas se sintió al borde de un abismo que no entendía. Cuando le dieron la libertad de marcharse, ella se sintió presa de algo mucho más grande.

Sonrió entonces cuando estaba en la cabina del taxi. Sonrió y una risa comenzó a aflorar en ella. El abismo que ella temía era la realidad de toparse con lo que dejó atrás.

Los ojos del taxista la miraron por el retrovisor al escucharla reír de la nada. Ella no se inmutó en su mirada de extrañeza, sólo continuó riendo de su triste ser.

Pagó al hombre cuando la acercó hasta su casa y al voltearse, parecía que todo era tan distinto. No era para menos, había pasado meses encerrada en un hospital. Era normal sentirse ajena a un lugar que no ves por tanto tiempo, entonces ¿por qué no podía verlo como _hogar_ a la casa que tenía delante?

Y fue cuando lo oyó. Un maullido llamó su atención.

Se giró y encontró a un gato de pelaje castaño claro, casi rubio mirándola con orbes verdosos. Se encontraba sentado y maullando con fuerza.

─¿Tienes hambre? ─Preguntó Hikari a lo que el gato sólo se levantó y comenzó a caminar. Ella lo miraba aún cuando éste se detuvo, se volteó a mirarla y maullar de vuelta, como un llamado a que lo siguiera.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorar aquello y entrar a su casa, pero ella siguió parada allí, mirando al gato. Él retomó su caminata y entonces ella lo siguió. No sabía por qué, pero lo hizo.

Cuando el gato se detuvo lo hizo delante de una casa semejante a la suya, entonces el felino se impulsó sobre sus patas traseras y tomó posición en la ventana principal de la casa, adornada por macetas llenas de flores algo descuidadas y secas. De hecho, la casa se notaba descuidada, con una caja de madera volteada, latas vacías de refrescos, cajas de cartón sucias, entre otras cosas.

El gato volvió a maullar, volvió a llamar su atención. Hikari no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba, preguntándose por qué el gato la trajo hasta allí y por qué había decidido seguir a un gato en primer lugar.

La ventana estaba cubierta por la cortina de adentro, pero una rendija libre le permitió la vista de algo que golpeó su pecho. Conocía a la mujer que desde adentro, se encontraba en el suelo, pintando.

* * *

Notas finales:

Muchos habrán supuesto que sería ahora Hikari quien llegue a Jun, pues un premio para uds xD

Muchas gracias por seguir ésta historia y por comentarla :3 ¡Me hacen muy feliz!

Un abrazo de oso~


	30. Procrastinar

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Chico en casa observando la lluvia.

Propuesta por: SkuAg.

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 461.

* * *

 **.**

 **Procrastinar**

 **.**

La lluvia era un claro recordatorio que el otoño se instauró. Las temperaturas ligeramente bajas, las inclemencias de tiempo. Todo seguía su orden natural dentro de lo que cabía. Entonces, él regresaba a casa y se preparaba café, continuando su labor como médico desde sus aposentos.

La vista de la llovizna desde afuera lo llamaba tanto. Tanta calma, tanto reposo.

Tomó asiento en su cocina mientras observaba caer la lluvia. Por esa noche, por esos minutos, él quería sentirse como una persona normal sin tantas cosas encima.

Tenía tantas cosas por hacer en esos días que en verdad no debería de estar gastando tiempo de esa manera. Pero sencillamente, quería una pausa para calmarse, para dejar de pensar. Toda su vida fue siempre ir corriendo, estar haciendo algo productivo que valiese la pena.

Estudiar medicina era la respuesta a aquella falta de tiempo que él profesaba. Al parecer, adoraba sentirse agobiado de cosas.

─Es la excusa perfecta para decir basta y sentarse a beber alcohol mientras procrastinas ─Recordaba a su padre decirlo mientras levantaba los pies en el sofá y se tomaba una raya de whisky.

─Soy médico y puedo decirte que tomar eso no es recomendable ─Respondía Jou cuando lo veía tomando su whisky nocturno. Su padre reía y daba otro sorbo.

─Eres médico pero soy tu padre. Debes respetar mis decisiones, aún si creas que estoy equivocado ─Le guiñó el ojo con diversión a lo que Jou solía encogerse de hombros.

A sus treinta y siete años, Jou comenzaba a darle la razón a su padre. Quería decir basta un momento y tratar de no acelerar las cosas.

Bebió de su café y dejó que el calor invadiese su cuerpo. El frío ambiente y la lluvia delante de él era el ambiente propicio para un café nocturno cargado de responsabilidades que aún faltaba por realizar.

Y como si el mundo no quisiera verlo relajado, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Maldijo por lo bajo y esperó un momento para tomar el aparato sobre la mesa. Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa al leer el nombre de Jun en la pantalla.

Entonces recordó a su padres preguntándole hace unos días, si sabía algo sobre Jun.

─No la he visto en varias semanas. ¿Sucedió algo? ─Su padre no respondió con nada alarmante, así que lo dejó pasar.

Cuando contestó la llamada, la voz de Hikari llorando lo hizo estremecerse.

* * *

Notas finales:

Adoro a Jou. Vi esa imagen y creí que sería ideal para él xD Me imagino que, como todo médico, siempre debe andar de un lado para otro y que su vida no ha de ser sencilla. No es que se queje, porque se metió en eso a sabiendas de lo que le espera, pero todos necesitamos esa pausa a nuestro ajetreo para continuar.

Admito que yo hago mucho eso de procrastinar :'v (Ahora debería estar estudiando, por ejemplo) *Inserte meme de "por qué eres así?"*

Bien, ahora sí. Me despido deseándoles un hermoso sábado a todos :3

Besitos~


	31. Animal Salvaje

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Leopardo con manchas deshaciéndose.

Propuesta por: BlueSpring-JeagerJaques.

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 466.

* * *

 **.**

 **Animal Salvaje**

 **.**

Su corazón seguía palpitando con fuerza asimilando muchas cosas aún. Todo parecía correr demasiado rápido mientras ella prevalecía estática y fría. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y vio a Jou Kido con una ligera sonrisa a modo de tranquilizarla.

─¿Cómo te sientes? ─Preguntó Jou y ella sólo se encogió de hombros, bajando la mirada y llevándose una mano a su mejilla cubierta por una fina gasa─. Ella… Sufrió una recaída algo severa.

─No me reconoció ─Susurró Hikari y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Jou se mordió el interior de la boca, buscando palabras correctas qué decir─. ¿Se pondrá bien?

Hikari levantó sus ojos hacia él en busca de alguna esperanza que pueda proveerle. Pero él no podía facilitar esperanzas, sólo sinceridad. Exhaló un suspiro y tomó asiento junto a ella, quitándose los lentes para masajear un poco su tabique. Estaba sin dormir lo necesario y su cuerpo se lo reclamaba.

─Mi padre no me había dicho que Jun dejó de ir a sus sesiones desde varias semanas ─Inició─. Gennai debía supervisarla pero también estaba imposibilitado por su salud. Jun es un paciente que debe asistir a terapia permanentemente y su completa desaparición la volcó a un grado de crisis nerviosa.

Miró a Hikari y ella sólo tenía su atención puesta en sus pequeñas manos entrelazadas, seguro pensando que fue su culpa.

─La vi tendida en el suelo y entré en pánico ─Explicó Hikari─, no pensé demasiado y rompí la ventana de su casa para poder entrar y ayudarla. No creí que terminase poniéndose a la defensiva…

─Ella perdió contacto con el mundo durante varias semanas ─Dijo Jou y Hikari la observó con dolor.

─Ella reaccionó como si fuese a atacarla ─Su voz comenzó a quebrarse.

Jou bajó la mirada comprendiendo por qué encontró a Hikari fuera de la casa de Jun con el teléfono en mano y su mejilla con una ligera cortadura. Jun no la reconoció y trató de apartarla, rasgando su piel con sus uñas.

No sabía en qué punto del limbo yacía parada Jun pero lo único que pudo apreciar cuando llegó a su casa y vio a los paramédicos sacarla a rastras de su casa fue a un animal salvaje tratándose de liberar de sus ataduras.

Pero Jou entendía que esas ataduras no sólo eran las manos de los paramédicos, sino todo lo que ella llevaba en su cabeza. Jun parecía cada vez más metida en un cuenco de brea, cada vez más hundida a medida que luchaba por salir.

─Quiero verla. ─La voz de Hikari lo despertó y la determinación en sus ojos no hablaba de temor.

─Ahora mismo necesita asistencia de mi padre ─Respondió.

─También me necesita. ─Fueron sus palabras y Jou no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ella.

Sin embargo, aún era muy pronto.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Se da vuelta la historia y ahora es Jun quien necesita a Hikari :c

Gracias por seguir leyendo, principalmente gracias a Sku y Jacque por sus preciosos comentarios *3*

Un besito~


	32. Inútil

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Chica en bañera, patitos de goma.

Propuesta por: SkuAg.

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 409.

* * *

 **.**

 **Inútil**

 **.**

La calidez del agua ayudaba a que su cuerpo se relajara. Metió parte de su rostro, hasta que sus labios quedaron cubiertos por el agua de su tina. Veía como tres patitos de hule flotaban con parsimonia siendo acompañados por esponjas redondas a su par.

Todo tan tranquilo. Salvo su propia mente.

Jou le había pedido que, por el momento, no trate de ver a Jun. El que la lastimase sólo hablaba de que estaba muy metida en su propia mente que no pudo llegar a reconocerla.

Jun estaba ahogándose en el mar oscuro mientras ella permanecía allí, caliente y segura en su tina. Podía recrear la expresión aturdida y cargada de pánico que Jun le enseñó al verla y su corazón volvía a dar un vuelco.

Quería hacer algo por ella, quería rescatarla de sí misma pero se lo impedían. Escuchó algunos pasos desde afuera y la voz de Miyako hablándole a uno de sus hijos llegó a ella.

Su amiga peliviolacea nunca dejaría que se volviese a exponer con Jun. Si anteriormente Miyako sentía desconfianza hacia Jun, no quería imaginarse lo que pensaba en esos momentos.

 _No la conoces_ , seguía escuchando. Era verdad, no la conocía pero eso no impidió a Jun el ayudarla a mejorar. ¿Por qué ella tenía que mantenerse encerrada aguardando una señal?

Jun la necesitaba… Y para qué negar, ella también.

Salió de la tina y se lio con la toalla. Necesitaba salir de ahí y por lo pronto, buscar la manera de lograr regresar a Jun.

Miyako le sonrió cuando la vio saliendo del baño con la toalla cubriéndola, se acercó y le entregó ropa limpia con la cual vestirse.

─Tómate tu tiempo, ¿sí? ─Dijo la de lentes─. Yuu y Renge están ayudándome con algunas cosas, así que no te preocupes por ellos, ¿bien?

─Gracias ─Dijo y vio a los dos niños de su amiga mirarla desde el comedor con clara curiosidad. Hikari les sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación.

Por más que intentó disuadir a su amiga, Miyako no dio el brazo a torcer para ir junto a ella a cuidarla y ayudarle con algunas cosas en su casa. Le agradecía la buena voluntad pero necesitaba que las personas dejen de tratarla como si fuese una inútil.

Encontró su reflejo en el espejo cuando abrió su placar y sólo podía preguntarse si ella había dejado de calificarse a sí misma como inútil.

─¿Qué harás, Hikari? ─Se preguntó a si misma.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Muchas gracias por continuar con ésta historia! *3*

Besitos a todos~


	33. El gato

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Gato al otro lado de la ventana, chica fregando.

Propuesta por: SkuAg.

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 473.

* * *

 **.**

 **El gato**

 **.**

Oía a los hijos de Miyako hablar con ganas y a su madre intentando que hable uno por vez. La noche se había ceñido en la ciudad y al parecer el cansancio no hizo efecto en los dos niños de siete y diez años que emitían palabras a borbotones.

Hikari sonreía ante el apuro de Miyako por calmar a sus hijos mientras ella continuaba fregando platos en el lavabo de la cocina. Sus manos estaban llenas de jabón y la frescura del agua parecía aliviarle los pensamientos.

Y cuando su calma había regresado, vio un par de ojos brillantes resaltando en la penumbra del exterior. Hikari detuvo todo movimiento en su cuerpo para observar al felino que caminaba por su ventana con su gracia característica.

Reconocía ese pelaje y también esos ojos. Era el gato que la guio hacia Jun hace varios días atrás. El minino tomó asiento y la observó atentamente, sin que ella pueda apartar su atención de él.

─¿Quién eres? ─Susurró Hikari.

─¿Dijiste algo? ─Preguntó Miyako y Hikari se volteó a mirarla con pena.

─N…No, nada ─Respondió.

─Bien, la hora de protección al menor llegó ─Dijo Miyako para disgusto de sus hijos, quienes comprendían que debían regresar a su casa─. No pongan esa cara que su padre ya nos está esperando afuera ─Dijo Miyako y sus hijos sólo suspiraron rendidos.

Hikari los acompañó a la salida, aliviada de volver a permanecer sola. Miyako volteó a verla y la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla. La peliviolacia se caracterizaba por ser muy demostrativa pero en esos últimos días podía entenderse su preocupación.

─Llámame si necesitas algo ─Pidió y Hikari asintió sencillamente.

Los vio marcharse y la soledad regresó a ella con un gusto distinto. Se apresuró en volver a la cocina y levantar la hoja de la ventana, permitiéndole al felino ingresar.

El gato no lo hizo, siguió sentado afuera.

─Ven ─Pidió pero nada hizo que el gato se moviese.

Buscando una interpretación de lo que el animal quería decirle, entendió que él no debía entrar, sino que ella debía salir. Dirigió su atención a la puerta por la que despidió a Miyako y a sus hijos. Ella tenía que salir de allí.

Debía ir a buscarla.

Volvió a mirar al gato y éste maulló sencillamente. Aún no comprendía su papel en su vida pero sabía que, por más que muchos la llamasen loca, debía obedecerle. Dirigió sus pies hacia su cuarto, cambió su ropa y preparó una pequeña mochila donde guardó lo necesario.

Cuando se encaminó hacia la salida y volteó a mirar a la ventana de su cocina ya no vio al gato. Sea lo que sea, ese animal estaba tratando de decirle algo y ella no se negaría a escucharlo.

Salió de su casa con un único propósito, sea o no el correcto, pero era lo que necesitaba hacer.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Muchas gracias por seguir ésta historia! :D

Un besito~


	34. Ayuda

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Chica con avión de papel en jardín.

Propuesta por: ShadowLights.

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 500.

* * *

 **.**

 **Ayuda**

 **.**

Todo estaba tan oscuro. Todo estaba tan confuso. Sus piernas le dolían y su cuerpo lo sentía ciertamente entumecido. Se sentía cansada. ¿De qué? Pensó. No sabía cómo responder a eso, sólo sabía que estaba muy agotada.

Escuchaba sus pasos secos y toscos, a un ritmo pausado que no creyó que le correspondía. Ella siempre tenía un ritmo acelerado, siempre llevándose al mundo por delante, pero en esos momentos estaba distinta. Se sentía perdida.

El sonido seco comenzó a cambiar y comenzó a sentir cierta frescura en la planta de sus pies, sólo entonces se dio cuenta que traía los pies desnudos. Sus ojos comenzaron a reconocer las cosas a medida que avanzaba y su piel fue admitiendo que reconocía la sensación del pasto bajo ella. Entonces, comprendió que se encontraba en un campo de flores, flores a medio abrirse mientras la negrura las envolvía.

Sus piernas flaquearon del cansancio y se dejó caer sobre el jardín que tenía debajo. Posó sus manos sobre el pasto y se dio cuenta que era muy pequeñas a las que recordaba. Mirándose mejor comprendió que todo en ella era pequeño. Asustada, llevó sus manos a la cabeza y sintió algo que no comprendía. Lo palpó mejor y reconoció el cuerpo duro de unos googles.

Googles, pensó y la imagen de su hermano se iluminó en su cabeza. Ella solía robarle sus googles cuando eran pequeños y él la correteaba por la casa mientras intentaba atraparla. Volvió a mirarse las manos y comprendió que su cuerpo era la de aquella niña, la que robaba las cosas a su hermano solamente para molestarlo.

No sabía si era propicio llorar o reír en esos momentos pero un torrente de emociones comenzó a crear caos en su interior. Las lágrimas salieron de ella y era lo único que se oía. No le importaba si alguien la oía, sólo quería llorar, quería volver a ser esa niña y quería a su hermano de vuelta. Quería tantas cosas.

El tiempo transcurrió sin que ella lo pudiese medir. Su llanto se apaciguó y volvió a mirar al campo de flores que tenía a su alrededor. No eran flores, reconoció, eran hojas dobladas como tales. Comenzó a cortarlas de raíz y las fue abriendo, pero no llevaban nada escrito.

Siguió con lo mismo hasta que en una de las hojas había retazos de corazones de papel. ¿Qué era todo aquello? Vio que a su dorso estaba escrito: _ayuda_. Sí, necesitaba ayuda pero no sabía a quién pedírsela. Estaba sola y el frío comenzó a invadirla.

Tomo el papel blanco que envolvía los otros papeles y mirándolo mejor tuvo una idea, entonces sus manos comenzaron a doblar y doblar hasta que hizo un avión de papel en el cual colocó todos los corazones escritos.

Era su única manera de hacer algo y pensando en su hermano, en su niñez, en todo lo que extrañaba, lanzó el avión rogando porque alguien la encuentre. Que alguien la rescate.

Pero todo volvió a tornarse negro.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Ésta es una de mis imágenes favoritas y apenas la vi entre las demás supe que era Jun xD Espero que les haya gustado :3

Muchas gracias por continuar con ésta historia y muchísimas gracias a Sku y Jacque con sus preciosos comentarios *3*

Besitos~


	35. Mírala ascender

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Chico sosteniendo un árbol.

Propuesta por: BlueSpring JeagerJaques.

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 498.

* * *

 **.**

 **Mírala ascender**

 **.**

Jou observaba a Jun dormir desde fuera de su cuarto. Se la veía serena mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con tranquilidad, aunque había ocasiones en las que la veía frunciendo el ceño ante alguna incomodidad subconsciente. Le apenaba verla así, debía admitirlo.

─Han pasado tres días y ella sigue durmiendo ─Escuchó detrás suyo. Se volvió y vio a su padre con un bastón ayudándolo a equilibrarse─. Es normal. Ha estado sin dormir en forma y su alimentación dejó mucho qué desear.

El hombre caminó hasta estar junto a su hijo y observar a su paciente recluida en una cama de hospital, durmiendo todo lo que no lo hizo durante semanas. Las medicinas iban suministradas por sus venas al igual que el suero que la alimentaba. Veía a su padre con un semblante impasible y tantas preguntas lo asaltaron.

─¿Por qué dejaste que llegara a ese punto? ─Nunca se había referido a su padre con otro tono que no fuese el de respeto y admiración pero ver a Jun como la vio hace tres días aún lo atormentaban.

Su padre no dijo nada por un momento pero no parecía extrañado ante la acusación recibida. El viejo hombre reconocía en su hijo al niño que alguna vez fue, al que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones y las circunstancias. Estaba dolido de verla así y podría haber muchas razones que lo respaldaran.

─No podría discutir con un médico como tu ─Inició su padre sin mirarlo─ e incluso si te lo intento, sé que no aprobarás mi decisión.

─… ─Jou contuvo sus palabras antes de que saliesen disparadas de su boca. Tenía los puños cerrados y solamente podía esperar a que su padre continuase hablando.

─Ella lleva un peso muy grande encima, lo sabes. Cuando fue a su última consulta lo expresó muy claramente: "estoy soportando el peso de un tronco enorme… Soy un árbol que intenta seguir de pie". Ella buscaba levantar ese peso sola…

─Y la dejaste ─Jou comenzaba a perder la paciencia pero su padre parecía cada vez más calmado─. Mira como está.

─La veo ─Respondió para mirarlo con seriedad, una seriedad que hizo guardar la rabia a Jou porque reconocía esa mirada. Su padre era un excelente psiquiatra, tenía doctorados y especializaciones que lo hacía ser un respetado profesional, así que verlo cometiendo imprudencias le sabía imposible.

Porque lo era. Su padre había hecho eso a propósito.

─¿Por qué? ─Para Jou le era imposible creer que su padre pueda llevar a tal punto a un paciente sin motivo. Quería escuchar la justificación pero no parecía estar en plan de dárselo.

─Lo único que queda cuando se toca fondo es… subir ─Su padre palmeó su hombro y antes de marcharse, añadió─. Mírala ascender.

Jou lo vio alejarse sin comprender qué estaba sucediendo. Volvió la vista hacia Jun con la misma impotencia de siempre hasta que escuchó los pasos acelerados de alguien. Se giró exaltado y quiso creer en las palabras de su padre.

─Necesito verla ─Pidió Hikari.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! :3

Besitoos~


	36. Un bosque de luz y niebla

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Bosque sombrío.

Propuesta por: Selenee Nelia.

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 498.

* * *

 **.**

 **Un bosque de luz y niebla**

 **.**

La luz comenzó a darle forma a muchas cosas delante de sus ojos y las sensaciones fueron adquiriendo nombre en su cuerpo. Sentía frío, sentía paspaduras en las rodillas y en los codos, sentía la sensación fresca y extraña que produce la tierra húmeda contra la planta de sus pies y escuchaba el sonido de las hojas secas bajo éstos.

El prado de flores de papel fue cambiando y se abrió paso un bosque de ramas desnudas y esqueléticas sin gracia alguna, la niebla rodeaba todo cuanto podía y la luz de, lo que supuso, vendría del cielo se colaba entre las ramas. A medida que avanzaba la luz era más notoria pero el frío seguía allí.

Podría jurar que ya había sentido esa sensación, la que la llenaba de desasosiego, pánico y miedo. Desolación.

Recordaba aquel bosque y la niebla a su alrededor. Ella siempre había odiado la oscuridad, era el escenario propicio para que sus demonios la atormentaran y recordó por qué se sentía tan familiar allí.

Ella siempre soñaba con lugares oscuros, lugares que despertaran tanta desesperación en ella y la forzaran a buscar una salida. Ella siempre fue una persona fuerte, pero cuando la oscuridad reinaba, ella comenzaba a tambalearse.

La luz comenzó a intensificase cuando ella detuvo sus pasos, presa del miedo a continuar. Levantó la vista y la niebla seguía allí, a pesar de eso, había luz. Tendría que continuar caminando hasta que la luz la envuelva y la saque de allí, pero estaba tan cansada.

Bajó la vista a sus pies sucios y a la tierra humedecida por la niebla, notando algo que no había visto antes: habían huellas, había un sendero marcado ya por alguien, veía huellas humanas y también las que marcan las ruedas de una bicicleta. Volvió a acuclillarse y llevó sus manos a la tierra marcada, sintió el frío de ésta pero ya no la desolación de hace un momento.

Alguien estuvo allí antes. Miró hacia delante y la luz prohibía reconocer siluetas a lo lejos pues su brillo parecía ocultarlo. Tenía un motivo para seguir y era saber qué había pasando la luz blanca mezclada con la niebla. Luz y niebla.

Una combinación extraña, pensó pero una combinación que ella conocía. Lo sentía, sabía que ya había visto algo así. Sonrió sin comprender por qué y se volvió a parar comenzando a andar con mayor velocidad, con mayor determinación a encontrar algo, ese algo que la llamaba desde la luz y la niebla.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo ésta colección! :3

Nos seguiremos leyendo~


	37. Fuego y gasolina

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Sofá ardiendo en bosque, persona con periódico..

Propuesta por: BlueSpring JeagerJaques.

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 500.

* * *

 **.**

 **Fuego y gasolina**

 **.**

Hikari no se había movido de su sitio a pesar de haber transcurrido cinco horas desde que había llegado. Jou venía cada una hora a verlas pero ninguna parecía mostrar alguna diferencia. El semblante de Hikari mostraba tranquilidad a pesar de observar a Jun inconsciente y con la aguja del suero perforar la piel de su mano.

Le resultaba imposible no recrear el tiempo donde ella era quien se encontraba tendida en la cama con el suero encima. Pensó que Jun se mantuvo de la misma manera a su lado y no quería faltar a aquel detalle que tuvo con ella. Uno de tantos.

─Hikari… ─Llamó Jou.

─No me pida que me vaya. ─Frenó y Jou sólo pudo suspirar, formulando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

─Sólo quería saber si tenías hambre ─La mujer se sonrojó y volvió a mirar a Jun─. Te traeré algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Hikari asintió y Jou dejó la sala.

─Jun ─Nombró Hikari en un arrebato de desesperación porque la mujer recostada, abriese los ojos─. ¿Recuerdas que una vez habías dicho que la mejor terapia era recostarse en el césped mientras finges que el mundo no arde a tu alrededor? ─Silencio. Una sonrisa triste se formó en ella y las ganas de llorar regresaron─. Creo que es una pésima terapia.

Hikari estiró su mano con intenciones de tocar la de Jun pero temía hacerlo, un miedo irracional la invadió y volvió a entralazar sus propios dedos mientras agachaba la cabeza. Sus hombros comenzaron a moverse arrítmicamente y su rostro se humedecía por las lágrimas. Intentaba guardarse los sollozos pero sencillamente no podía.

─Deberías dejar de sentarte como si nada mientras todo se quema a tu alrededor ─Siguió diciendo Hikari en un hilo de voz─. Deja de guardarte las cosas para ti misma… ¿Por qué sólo te preocupas por mí? Deja de ser tan egoísta… Por favor…

Había esperado que Jun riera tras sus palabras, que jugara con sus mofletes hasta cambiar su llanto por risa pero siguió allí dormida. Hikari no podía tolerar aquella impotencia de verla destruyéndose solo para evitar lastimarla.

Pensó en Jun sentada en su sofá, leyendo tranquilamente el periódico mientras todo comenzaba a incendiarse. Sonrió ante aquella imagen mental, diciéndose que estaba siendo hipócrita, pues le estaba pidiendo algo que ella no hizo. Pensó en sí misma y en su mala costumbre de guardarse sus propios pesares para evitar causar problemas. Fue aquel silencio el que la volcaron a la crisis de la soledad y el recuerdo de la muerte de su hermano mayor. Fue aquel egoísmo el detonante de sus impulsos suicidas.

No tuvo otra salida más que el llanto y mientras ella lloraba, Jou se mantenía de pie tras la puerta, oyéndola, pensando que el caso de Jun Motomiya y Hikari Yagami, su relación en sí, era tan controversial porque podían hacerse tanto bien y a la vez tanto daño.

¿Cómo tratas de separar la atracción entre el fuego y la gasolina si está de más saber que no habrá otro resultado?

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Adoro la analogía de ellas vistas como fuego y gasolina, sin mencionar que fui feliz cuando escuché la canción de Sia con el mismo nombre (?).

Muchas gracias por seguir ésta colección :3

Hasta otra~


	38. El sonido de la lluvia y el llanto

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Sonido de la lluvia.

Propuesta por: Nats28.

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 498.

* * *

 **.**

 **El sonido de la lluvia y el llanto**

 **.**

El cielo seguía nublado encima suyo y no se había percatado que la tierra estaba más húmeda de lo que recordaba. Ella seguía caminando buscando el final de aquel recorrido. Cuando la luz le enseñó donde terminaba el bosque, encontró que en su seno yacía un farol iluminando tímidamente, amenazaba con apagarse y eso comenzó a impacientarla.

La lluvia cayó, iniciando con pequeñas y solitarias gotas que morían en el suelo y que a ella no molestaba realmente, pero con el trascurso de éstas, aquello fue aumentando hasta que la tormenta había dado inicio. No podía reconocer nada a su alrededor, sólo podía sentir la humedad del agua y su ensordecedor sonido, cayendo. Sonido de lluvia y recordó cómo se sentía oírla.

Muchas veces se había quedado bajo la tempestad solamente para sentir la emoción del tormento. Le gustaba la furia del agua cayendo y el frío que en su cuerpo subía; extrañamente, la sensación que le producía esa lluvia no era la misma a la que recordaba de más joven, porque poseía un tinte triste, desolado y penoso.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la lluvia, en su golpe, en la sensación que despertaba en su piel y solo entonces comprendió que no era el sonido de lluvia lo que oía, sino del llanto. Un llanto lejano que provenía del cielo. Levantó un poco la cabeza sin abrir los ojos, dejando que su rostro se empapara aún más.

Conocía esa voz, pensó. Conocía la sensación que le producía oírla. Venía oyéndola desde hace tiempo, no sabía cuánto, sólo sabía que la conocía.

 _Deja de ser tan egoísta… Por favor…_

Escuchó y reconoció su voz. Reconoció su llanto y sus palabras. Reconoció su dolor.

 _Hikari_ , dijo en su mente y todo cobró luz. Todo cobró calor.

Fue abriendo los ojos de a poco, ya no sentía el golpeteo de la lluvia, ni tampoco la humedad de la misma, no sentía la humedad en sus pies descalzos y su cuerpo ya no era el de la niña que robaba los googles a su hermano menor.

En su lugar, reconoció la sala de hospital, reconoció las sábanas blancas y el suero metiéndose en su sangre. Reconoció tantas cosas y cómo no reconocer a la mujer castaña que lloraba junto a ella, que temblaba a causa del sollozo que no podía reprimir. La conocía, claro que sí.

Extendió su mano y sus dedos rozaron sus hebras castañas cayéndole sobre el rostro. El sencillo tacto despertó tantas emociones en ella como también provocó que la mujer, sentada a un lado de su cama, levantara la cabeza de golpe.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Muchas gracias por seguir ésta colección!

Hice una actualización seguida porque tengo que darle tiempo a mis otros proyectos juju. Una vez más, gracias y nos seguiremos leyendo :3

Besitos~


	39. Reacción Química

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Chica rechazando a chico.

Propuesta por: Carrie Summertime.

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 498.

* * *

 **.**

 **Reacción Química**

 **.**

Miraba distraídamente a la nada, a veces concentrándose en las sillas vacías delante suyo, otras, en el bebedero a su costado. Sus ojos buscaban cualquier cosa que le permitiese ocupar su mente y no pensar. Aún le dolía la fresca imagen de Jun, de sus manos frías y su voz cortada.

Escuchó la puerta del cuarto abrirse y se giró casi instintivamente. Vio a Jou saliendo, colocándose el estetoscópio de regreso a su cuello. Cuando cruzó mirada con Hikari se encogió de hombros. La pobre niña estaba pasando por tantas cosas y a pesar de eso, seguía allí. Debía reconocer que la terapia la había ayudado bastante.

─Dale tiempo ─Fue lo primero que dijo Jou. Se llevó una mano tras la nuca, rascándosela con cierto nerviosismo. Era un tic suyo de cuando estaba en secundaria, creyó haberlo olvidado─. Ella se culpa de muchas cosas.

─Pero yo no…

─Lo sé ─La mano de Jou dejó su nuca para ir al pequeño hombro de la Yagami, con intenciones consiliadoras─, pero ella no puede perdonarse el que te haya lastimado.

No importa lo que pueda decirle Jou, Hikari entendía el por qué, cuando Jun abrió los ojos se mostró reticente a ella. Lo entendía, pero no quería aceptarlo.

─Jun… ─Hikari pronunció a tientas, como si no pudiese creer lo que sus ojos llorosos le enseñaban. Jun había despertado y se encontraba mirándola con curiosidad y algo más que Hikari no prestó atención en ese momento.

Ni siquiera se puso a pensar si lanzarse a abrazarla, movida por la emoción, haya sido una buena idea. Sólo sintió las manos de Jun contra su pecho antes de que pueda abrazarla completamente. A pesar de estar sedada y con el suero pinchando su piel, Jun detuvo a Hikari mucho antes de poder sentirla realmente.

Jou regresó cuando sucedió todo y solamente vio a Jun con la mirada perdida alejando a la menor. Había dolor y confusión en la mirada de Hikari y sabía que pedirle que esperase fuera durante un momento no ayudó mucho, pero necesitaba que Jun no vuelva a reaccionar contra Hikari.

─No te reconoció cuando intentaste ayudarla en su casa… Lo recuerda ─Siguió diciendo Jou─. Vio tu pequeña marca en la mejilla. Supo que ella te lo hizo.

─…

─Hizo lo que precisamente quería evitar. Tienes que entender que─

─Con permiso ─Hikari no quería sonar grosera, sólo quería dejar ese lugar por lo pronto, antes de que tanta confusión la haga pegarse fuertemente contra la pared.

Jou la vio marcharse y recordó las palabras recientes que Jun le dirigió antes de que él abandone su cuarto: _deja que se marche. Ambas necesitamos pensar._

El médico volvió a suspirar, totalmente consciente que la primera explosión había iniciado. No se podía esperar demasiado del fuego y la gasolina, después de todo.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir ésta historia! :3

Nos estamos leyendo~


	40. Claristorio

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Alas de colores.

Propuesta por: Bluespring Jeagerjaques.

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 495.

* * *

 **.**

 **Claristorio**

 **.**

Nunca se había sentido tan frágil como en esos momentos que la consciencia había regresado. Que ella volvió a la realidad después de haber pasado tanto tiempo metida en sí misma. ¿Real? ¿Mentira? ¿En qué creer? Su mente no era algo fiable y ella comenzaba a temer de sí misma. Regresaron sus miedos irracionales por la noche, por el sueño, por alejarse de lo que era real.

Y cuando su psiquiatra le preguntó la tan famosa frase de _"y con eso, ¿cómo te sientes?",_ ella sólo podía acunarse con más ahínco en el sofá que le permitía mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

─Como que estoy frente a un abismo. Miro todo desde una perspectiva lejana y ajena. Todo a mi vista se va deformando a causa de la altura y esa caída me llama… ─Cerró los ojos un momento y se vio a sí misma nuevamente observando el precipicio que sería su propia mente─. Estoy hecha de vidrio. ─Kido dejó de escribir un momento, llamado ante aquellas palabras─. De haberme sentido tan fuerte, ahora mismo siento que estoy hecha de vidrio…

Pero lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta que ella no era de vidrio. No. Ella estaba delante de un precipicio atemorizante que la llamaba a lanzarse y a sus espaldas, se erigían alas. Esas alas eran de vidrio. Ella podría lanzarse al abismo pero la seguridad que aquellas alas la hicieran elevarse no existía.

Se sentía frágil. Todo en ella, pero principalmente por esas alas de vidrio.

─¿De qué color son? ─La pregunta de su psiquiatra la hicieron abrir los ojos, llamada por la curiosidad.

─¿Las alas? ─Preguntó y el hombre asintió─. No tienen un solo color. Se ven como el rosetón de una catedral gótica. Me gustan esos colores, son vivos, son brillantes y… Están siempre en lo alto, captando luz para transmitirlas.

Sí, el claristorio de las catedrales góticas tenía esa finalidad después de todo. Llenar de luz la fría y gigantesca estructura que representaba el cuerpo caminando en penumbras. Ella caminaba en penumbras.

─Entonces, ¿necesitas luz? ─Preguntó su psiquiatra. Jun se mantuvo en silencio un momento. No lo había pensado de esa manera.

Entonces comprendió a qué se refería Kido.

─¿Por qué hace esto? ─Jun no se refería a su terapia y ambos lo sabían. Ella se puso de pie casi de golpe y amagó con marcharse de allí─. No pienso regresar a ella.

─Temes a la luz que ella pueda proyectar en ti… ¿No es verdad? ─Ella detuvo sus pasos camino a la puerta y lo miró con desconfianza.

─¿Acaso quiere que vuelva a tirarme al abismo? ─Increpó.

─¿Por qué te temes? O mejor dicho, ¿por qué la temes? ─Jun tragó saliva incapaz de responder a esa pregunta─. Cuando dejes tu propia fragilidad de lado, entonces podrás volar, Jun.

Una de las cosas que le gustaban del hombre era que _hablaba su idioma_. Ella sabía a lo que se refería pero aún era pronto. Ella aún era frágil.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias a todos por seguir ésta historia y también a Sku y Jacque por sus preciosos comentarios! :3

Besitos~


	41. Su aroma a café

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Chica sola en bar.

Propuesta por: Carrie Summertime

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 500.

* * *

 **.**

 **Su aroma a café**

 **.**

Le gustaba el aroma al café, por más que ella no tomase. No se había dado cuenta que había una cafetería a unas cuadras de su casa y solamente cuando su vida regresó a las calles se percató de tal detalle. Cada vez que entraba, el aroma a café la inundaba y ella se sentía mejor, aunque no entendía muy bien por qué.

No le gustaba el cúmulo excesivo de personas y era una de las razones por las que terminaba asistiendo a aquella cafetería cuando llegaba la tarde. Tomaba asiento junto a la ventana y se dejaba recostar los codos un momento sobre la mesa, entonces bajaba la mirada y se congregaba en sí misma un momento.

Olía el café y la recordaba. Jun siempre olía a café, pensó.

Escuchó el sonido de la porcelana tocando la superficie de su mesa y eso fue motivo para hacerla levantar la mirada. Un joven muchacho de tez morena y cabellera corta y granate le sonrió cuando encontró su mirada. Su similitud con Jun era sorprendente.

─Eres la amiga de Jun, ¿no? ─Fue lo primero que dijo a modo de saludo y entonces vio su mano extenderse para estrechar la suya─. Me llamo Daisuke Motomiya. Soy su hermano menor.

Hikari correspondió el saludo aún con la sorpresa clara en su rostro.

─Se parecen mucho ─Dijo ella y se contagió un poco de la sonrisa que le ofrecía el hombre. Ella bajó la mirada al delantal que traía puesto y leyó el nombre de la cafetería impresa en su pecho─. ¿Trabajas aquí?

─Soy el dueño ─Respondió y se llevó una mano a la nuca, con una sonrisa radiante─. Tenía un restaurante solamente, pero decidimos ampliarlo un poco ─Señaló su taza─. Vienes mucho últimamente, ¿no? Creo que sueles pedir éste té.

Hikari miró la taza y con el líquido oscuro en su interior moviéndose según las vibraciones le indicaban. Pensaba tanto en Jun que ver la taza de té frente a ella le resultaba casi una broma.

─¿Sabes cómo está ella? ─La pregunta hizo que Hikari se volviese casi de inmediato a él. Para su desgracia, la sonrisa radiante se había esfumado, dejando restos de una muy triste─. No quiere contestar mis llamadas y tampoco puedo ir a visitarla.

─… ─Se preguntó si él estaba al tanto de la recaída que tuvo pero no sabía si decírselo sea una buena idea.

─Ella solía hablar mucho de ti, ¿sabes? ─Continuó diciendo Daisuke─. Se veía distinta y me alegraba. Siempre quise conocerte y… Agradecerte.

Hikari apretó los puños bajo la mesa, soportando todo lo que en su pecho se aglomeraba. Daisuke se notaba preocupado pero intentaba que no se le notara. ¿Acaso los Motomiya eran radiantes de por sí? Pensó.

─Bien, debo regresar al trabajo ─Le señaló la taza─. Corre por mi cuenta. ─Y sin más, se marchó, dejándola nuevamente sola y con los pensamientos haciendo mella en su cabeza.

 _«Gracias? ¿Por qué me agradecerías?»_

El aroma a café, mezclándose con el té, aguaron sus ojos.

* * *

¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir ésta historia! :D


	42. El recuerdo de olvido y la infancia de a

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Chica en tren.

Propuesta por: patriot117

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 317.

* * *

 **.**

 **El recuerdo de olvido y la infancia de abandono**

 **.**

El camino de regreso a su casa lo hacía por tren. No era mucho el tiempo que invertía en el trayecto, pero sí lo suficiente como para disfrutar del viaje. Mirar por la ventanilla, perderse en el panorama, permitirse un momento para sentarse y esperar. Sólo esperar.

En ocasiones, el sueño la atacaba y recostando su cabeza sobre la ventana, sostenida por su brazo, cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el tiempo transcurriese hasta llegada su parada. Tenía una habilidad de despertarse siempre cuando llegaba a su destino, así que confiaba en su instinto.

Muchas veces, esos trayectos en que se permitía un sueño corto, su mente solía transportarla a recuerdos pasados. A memorias que alguna vez había vivido. Pero con todo lo sucedido, no se sentía con el valor suficiente como para donarse a aquellos recuerdos.

Porque su infancia le recordaba todo aquello por lo que sufría. El sueño se apoderó de ella y las imágenes comenzaron a tomar vida en su mente. Recuerdos de pasos acelerados mientras la noche se ponía y el saludo lejano de la ciudad se avecinaron y la transportaron a una dulce edad de once años.

Gritos como "¡no me alcanzas!" o "¡Te atraparé!" mientras todo circulaba como si nada. Ella corría velozmente, era alta y ágil. Pero solía ser diferente. Solía ser muy diferente.

Los niños la sobrepasaron y ella quedó reducida al final de todos. No entendía por qué sólo observaba sus espaldas, pero allí estaba, intentando alcanzarlos sin en verdad avanzar ni un paso.

 _Es sólo un sueño_.

Abrió los ojos y vio su parada iluminándose delante. Le costó un segundo comprender dónde se encontraba. Se puso de pie casi de golpe y corrió hasta la salida. Su trayecto a casa fue a un trote veloz, porque aún sentía la desagradable sensación de quedar segregada al último lugar, siendo abandonada por todos.

Porque era lo que sucedía siempre.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D


	43. Pequeñas acciones

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Mano intentando alcanzar flores rosas.

Propuesta por: ShadowLights

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 317.

* * *

 **.**

 **Pequeñas acciones**

 **.**

Volvió a soñar con Taichi.

Pero ésta vez no fue un sueño trágico como solían ser los demás. Él tenía siempre la costumbre de quedarase mirando el ocaso, le gustaba ver morir al sol y que la noche se aduñeara del cielo. Desde niños tenía aquella costumbre tan suya y ella, desde su corta edad de tres años, lo acompañaba.

Él solía ser muy bueno para inventar historias, ella era una aficionada de la lectura pero él tenía una turbulenta relación con los libros, mas no era impedimento para que él invente las mejores historias jamás contadas. O eso le parecía a ella.

Él era como un superhéroe, porque siempre sabía qué hacer. Siempre tenía la iniciativa de cambiar las cosas, de querer ser partícipe en los actos grandes que revolucionen al mundo, pero con el pasar de los años se dio cuenta que las grandes dunas no existirían sin las pequeñas migajas de arena que las componían.

Fue por ese motivo que él quiso volverse bombero. Pequeñas acciones que revolucionen al mundo y él quería formar parte de ellas. Contribuir con abnegada entrega al cambio.

─Los pequeños detalles, las pequeñas acciones ─Solía decir─, son esas las que revolucionarán al mundo.

Hikari sonrió a su hermano y recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de éste. Su cuerpo era duro pero siempre emanaba una calidez que invitaba al reposo. Al descanso en él.

─¿Crees que yo pueda cambiar algo? ─Preguntó Hikari en esa ocasión. Su hermano la miró con curiosidad y ella se sonrojó un poco. A veces se sentía algo tonta, pero él jamás se negó a responder sus dudas.

─No soy sabio ni mucho menos inteligente ─Dijo y ella sonrió divertida─, pero hasta los pétalos de cerezo que caen sin haber conocido demasiado de la vida, influyen en algo.

─¿Soy una flor de cerezo? ─Preguntó ella y él la miró con ternura.

─Eres mi hermana.

La imagen de Taichi comenzó a tornarse borrosa y ella trató de alcanzarlo con su mano. Flores de cerezo volaron a su alrededor y ella sólo tenía aire entre los dedos. Despertó con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y su mano extendida, intentando recuperar aquello que la vida le arrebató.

Pero tenía el consuelo que al menos Taichi existía en sus sueños y que seguiría apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo su calidez de siempre… En sus sueños.

* * *

Me pone tan sad esto :c

¡Gracias por leer!~


	44. Cuando el tiempo pasa

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Reloj con mapamundi.

Propuesta por: Jacque-kari

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 380.

* * *

 **.**

 **Cuando el tiempo pasa**

 **.**

Estaba cansada de preguntarse siempre lo mismo. ¿Cuánto tiempo? Todas las preguntas que iniciaban con esas dos palabras, terminaban por hartarla. Tiempo. Espera. Avance. Estaba cansada, maldición. Su nueva afición mientras se recuperaba era mirar los segundos avanzar. Pequeños pasos que no parecían aportar absolutamente nada, cuando en realidad, en esos pequeños avances es que todo sucedía.

¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para el día?

¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para la noche?

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquel día?

Cansada.

Así que cuando Joe Kido la despidió del hospital a las 9:45 a.m., le hizo entrega de un reloj de muñeca con un bonito fondo degradado de azul, celeste y violeta, sonrió con una mueca desagradable pero que no pareció inmutar al médico.

─¿Enserio no…?

─Sé lo que dirás ─Dijo Jou interrumpiéndola─. Estás cansada del tiempo, pero a veces, debes hacer las paces con tus demonios cuando éstos atacan.

Jun lo miró un momento en silencio, apreciando las facciones del hombre delante de ella, esperando a que sea una broma quizá, pero sólo cuando fue consciente de que no lo era, dejó escapar una sonora carcajada que culminó con un amistoso golpe en su hombro.

─Demonios que sólo iba a preguntarte si tu manera de ligar era con éste tipo de cosas, pero veo que por eso sigues soltero. ─Jou soltó una sonrisa contagiada de la de la pelirroja─. Eres, por mucho, lo mejor que tengo. ─Miró el reloj en su muñeca─. Gracias.

─Tienes más de lo que crees, Jun ─Respondió Jou, borrando de a poco su sonrisa. Ella aspiró profundamente tras aquellas palabras. No hizo falta preguntar las razones que llevó al hombre decir aquello.

Ella sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. Sonrió y miró el reloj que poseía en su muñeca.

─Es bonito ─Susurró. Y con una última mirada al médico, se marchó en un taxi a la estación. Las cosas pasaban a su alrededor como si fuese una película en donde ella no era más que una simple espectadora sin voz ni voto para cambiar el guion.

Mientras veía la ciudad pasar, el tiempo pasar, todo pasar, oía el sonido del segundero moviéndose a su ritmo y sabía que a cada movimiento dado, las cosas cambiaban.

¿Qué hacía ella mientras eso sucedía?

Sólo miraba.

Y eso estaba volviéndola loca nuevamente.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Después de tanto, vuelvo a actualizar :3 Lamento la demora y gracias por la paciencia :*


	45. El gato que salvó mi vida

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen:Gato en borde de bañera.

Propuesta por: Chia Moon

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 500.

* * *

 **.**

 **El gato que salvó mi vida**

 **.**

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido cuando haces lo que te gusta, había oído decir a mucha gente. Ella quería que así fuera, por ese motivo intentaba hacer cosas que le gustaran además de regresar a trabajar, de salir a caminar, de escuchar música. El día acababa siempre con ella metida a la tina que una vez la vio sangrar. La imagen seguía nítida para ella y a veces, cuando el cansancio no golpeó tanto su cuerpo, sentía su piel erizarse ante el recuerdo de una muerte que casi sintió.

Recordar aquel día, era recordar a Jun Motomiya entrando a su departamento a la fuerza. Aún no entendía cómo es que ella llegó a percatarse de su estado agónico en su tina, bañada con su propia sangre el día que intentó suicidarse y casi lo logró.

Cerró los ojos y volcó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo la pared contra su cabeza. Sus piernas escapaban del agua y la espuma blanca se arraigaba a su piel. Se sentía glorioso el cómo sus músculos iban cediendo al cansancio que el agua tibia le proporcionaban. Cerró los ojos y se permitió descansar en esa sensación que calmaba su cuerpo.

Escuchó entonces la puerta del baño abrirse, no la dejó bien cerrada así que fue sencillo para el minino que ingresaba a sus anchas, abrirse paso sin ningún altercado. Sonrió al mirar su pelaje reluciente y su curiosa mirada estudiarla.

─¿También quieres darte un baño? ─Preguntó al gato pero éste sólo se impulsó por sus patas traseras para situarse sobre el borde de la bañera, observando curiosamente sus piernas.

Ella se detuvo a apreciarlo al pequeño animal y de a poco, fue recordando el papel importante que jugaba el felino que la observaba atentamente. De a poco, su sonrisa se deshizo para que la sorpresa se formara en su rostro.

Pensó nuevamente en Jun y en el cómo ella logró dar con ella cuando estaba perdiendo la consciencia en esa misma tina. Se sorprendió de generar una idea algo descabellada cuando miraba al felino. Metió nuevamente sus piernas al agua y se sentó sobre éstas para acercarse al animal sin dejar de mirarlo con atención.

─Tú… La buscaste aquel día… ─Susurró como si temiera revelar una verdad no dicha aún. El gato la miró con sus grandes ojos y ella sólo pudo seguir maquinando en silencio─. Jun vino aquí por ti… Como lo hiciste conmigo el día que ella… ─Su sorpresa estaba plasmada en su rostro y no pudo sino sonreír al gato. Se peinó el cabello hacia atrás con una sonrisa tonta en los labios y es que, en toda su vida, nunca creyó que debía deberle la vida a un gato─. Gracias…

El teléfono de su casa comenzó a sonar y ella pegó un respingo por ello. Tomó la toalla por encima del gato, liándose con ella salió del agua y fue hasta el tubo inalámbrico que descansaba en su habitación.

─¿Hola?

─ _¡Hikari!_ ─Saludó una voz bastante conocida para ella y que hacía tiempo no oía.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡El bendito gato que salvó a ambas volvió a aparecer! juju

Muchas gracias por leer :3


	46. Astronautas y estrellas

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Dibujos del espacio en imagen real del cielo.

Propuesta por: jacque-kari

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 500.

* * *

 **.**

 **Astronautas y estrellas**

 **.**

Chasqueó la lengua por quinta o sexta vez en lo que llevaba la tarde. Si había algo que odiaba Jun Motomiya es que le recriminen las cosas que hizo mal, principalmente cuando ella estaba errada. Renegó una vez más bajo la mirada inquisitoria de su hermano menor quien no le apartaba la mirada de encima.

─¿Ya podemos continuar con normalidad sin que me estés mirando de ese modo? ─Preguntó molesta pero sólo consiguió que Daisuke frunciese aún más su ceño.

─¿Desde cuándo debo comportarme como el hermano mayor de ésta relación? ─Jun rodó los ojos─. Maldición, Jun. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho lo de la recaída?

─No pasó a mayores, no había por qué alarmarse.

─¿Ah, no? Qué curioso, Kido me llamó para informarme todo lo contrario ─Respondió─. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que alejarme de éste modo? Entiendes que no nos tenemos más que a nosotros dos, ¿verdad?

Jun aspiró profundamente y mandó la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando contener las tantas emociones que luchaban por salirle de la garganta. Los ojos se le humedecían y sólo agradecía que nadie en el restaurante de su hermano se percatase de aquella escena. Se sentía cómo una niña a la que acababan de regañar por hacer alguna travesura.

Para su desgracia, era lo que había sucedido.

Daisuke tenía razón. No eran más que ellos dos contra el mundo y ella lo apartaba por la sencilla razón que no deseaba causarle más problemas de los que ya le había causado. Verlo caminar a ese paso lento y doloroso sólo era un recordatorio de que ella era un peligro.

─Lo lamento… ─Susurró Jun sin mirarlo─. Yo… Será mejor que me vaya… ─Jun hizo un ademán de levantarse de la mesa cuando su hermano volvió a hablar.

─¿Recuerdas lo que hacías con las ventanas? ─Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Jun, se giró a mirarlo─. Los dibujos con pinceles en mi ventana.

Una sonrisa fugaz se escondió en sus labios, ella volvió a sentarse frente a su hermano mayor.

─¿Los dibujos en la ventana? Lo recuerdo ─Dijo y una pequeña risa salió de ella─. Mamá me regañaba por ellos.

─Me gustaban, principalmente cuando lo hiciste en mi ventana con… ¿Qué eran? ¿Estrellas?

─Estrellas y un astronauta ─Corroboró la pelirroja.

─Jugaba soccer con Saturno, ¿no es verdad? ─Ambos rieron ante el recuerdo de aquellos dibujos y el cielo tornándose lila cuando el sol moría de a poco─. Era mi favorito.

Jun bajó un poco la vista a sus manos sobre la mesa. Daisuke sólo pudo encontrar en ella a la niña que alguna vez fue, la que solía pintar en sus ventanas para hacerlo reír o para que su madre los regañara. Eran buenos recuerdos, pensaron al mismo tiempo.

─¿Te gustaría volver a hacerlo? ─Jun lo miró con curiosidad.

─¿Dibujar por tus ventanas? ─Preguntó divertida.

─Redecorar ─Le señaló todo su local─. Necesito mejorar la apariencia, ¿no te parece? ─Jun miró el interior del viejo local que su hermano había conseguido alquilar. Le faltaba cierta mano, pensó.

Miró a su hermano y sonrió.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Gracias por leer! :D


	47. El dolor del ayer

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Copa de vino derramada y rota.

Propuesta por: Chia Moon

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 500.

* * *

 **.**

 **El dolor del ayer**

 **.**

Hacía tiempo que no veía a Takeru Takaishi. Fue su mejor amigo gran parte de su infancia, adolescencia y juventud. La vida de cada uno tomó un rumbo distinto cuando él se mudó a vivir con su madre y su abuelo a París cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad. Seguían en contacto vía internet pero eso fue apaciguándose con los años. Lo último que sabía sobre su antiguo amigo fue que trabajaba como columnista en una revista de moda parisina de mucho renombre. Recordaba haberse comprado algunas ediciones sólo para leer sus publicaciones aunque su francés era algo pobre.

Después de tantos años, verlo le sentó como un vuelco a sus años de felicidad. Sentir sus brazos a su alrededor en un ameno abrazo era revivir muchas cosas de su pasado. Tantas cosas que creía no poseer había florecido el instante en el que vio a Takeru sentado frente a ella, hablando animadamente sobre todo lo que fue de su vida mientras vivía en tierra extranjera.

─Te encantaría París, sé que sí ─Comentó Takeru mientras untaba mantequilla a su pan para acompañar su cena─. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué has hecho todo éste tiempo?

Una sonrisa incómoda se formó en su rostro. ¿Cómo le cuentas a tu mejor amigo de tu adolescencia que tus últimos meses de vida te las has pasado en recuperación dentro de un hospital y acudiendo a psiquiatras por un intento de suicidio? Algo turbio para tocar en una conversación con alguien a quien acabas de volver a ver.

Se encogió de hombros.

─No mucho… ─Se llevó a sus labios su copa de agua, a diferencia de la de Takeru que contenía vino rosado─. ¿Cómo ha estado tu hermano?

─Pues, él se mudó a Estados Unidos por su trabajo como ingeniero de la NASA. Solemos llamarnos pero no con tanta continuidad ─Comentó para darle su bocado grande a su pan─. Y… ¿Cómo has estado tras lo sucedido con Taichi?

Hikari apretó las manos debajo de la mesa. Recordó su último sueño con su hermano y su garganta parecía seca. No supo contar cuántos segundos transcurrió con aquel mutismo, sólo que para ella resultaron eternos mientras intentaba apartar las imágenes de la muerte de su hermano y las del sueño en la que él sonreía.

─Su orden. ─La voz del mesero la tomó por sorpresa, como si acabara de romper la burbuja en la que se encontraba descansando su mente.

Hikari pegó un respingo que le costó un golpe a la mesa, con ello fue suficiente para volcar la copa de ambos y que la de Takeru se rompiera ante el impacto. La castaña apreció hipnóticamente cómo el vino manchaba el mantel blanco de la mesa y se esparcía mientras el vidrio relucía ante ella, llamándola.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se puso de pie, llamando la atención de Takeru, quien se limpiaba los pantalones manchados.

─¿Hikari? ─Preguntó pero ella echó a correr fuera del local.

Él miró al mesero, no pudo sino pagar la cuenta y echar a correr tras ella.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Apareció Takeru :3

Gracias por leer~


	48. El que la miraba pero no la veía

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Chica con boca y ojos abiertos emergiendo del agua.

Propuesta por: SkuAg

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 412.

* * *

 **.**

 **El que la miraba pero no la veía**

 **.**

Sus piernas corrían todo lo que podía, sentía su cuerpo arder mientras un sudor frío recorría su frente. Estaba aterrada. Odiaba sentir esos ataques, odiaba sentirse asfixiada por lo que había en su interior, por lo que nublaba su mente tantas veces. ¿Qué había sucedido de las terapias? ¿No le sirvieron de nada? Le aterraba saber la respuesta.

Su pie se tropezó y acabó cayendo de cara contra el césped. Sólo entonces fue consciente de que había llegado hasta el parque cercano a su casa. La noche estaba cimentada y las luces de los alrededores le dieron noción de que no había nadie alrededor. Echó un suspiro cansado, volteando su cuerpo para quedar boca arriba. Su pecho subía y bajaba mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba a merced de una mente temerosa.

La extraña sensación de asfixia regresaba pero ya no tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie. Cerró los ojos y dejó que de a poco, su respiración fuese normalizándose.

─Ya no puedo más… ─Susurró a la nada.

─¡Hikari! ─La voz de Takeru le recordó que hace un momento se encontraba sentada aguardando su cena con su viejo amigo─. ¿Te encuentras bien? ─Preguntó cuando llegó hasta ella e intentó ayudarla para reincorporarse. Ella sólo cedió─. ¿Qué sucedió? Lamento si toqué el asunto de Taichi… Yo… Soy un idiota, lo lamento.

Él la ayudó a reincorporarse pero ella sólo podía sostenerse en él. Las ganas de romper en llanto regresaron, ella acunó su rostro en su pecho y él acarició su espalda. El recuerdo de su adolescencia la asaltó por cómo él la tocaba. Lindos recuerdos, pensó.

─Todo estará bien, lo prometo ─Susurró Takeru pero ella no podía creer en sus palabras.

Se apartó un poco de él para mirarlo, para intentar explicarle las cosas. Mirar sus orbes cielo le dolieron, porque sólo cuando lo observó realmente comprendió que Takeru nunca comprendería lo que se sentía estar bajo el agua, hundiéndose cada vez. En esos momentos, ella parecía ser sólo un cadáver emergiendo a la superficie. Salía del agua pero sin vida. ¿Él la podría comprender? Por supuesto que no.

Sin embargo, permitió que él siguiera diciéndole que todo estaría, que la acariciara la espalda y la ayudara a reincorporarse. Incluso permitió que la llevara de regreso a su casa y hasta dejó que se quedara a pasar la noche con ella.

Ella sólo podía mirarlo como algo lejano, por más cerca que él pudiese situarse de su cuerpo, ella siempre lo vería lejano.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Gracias por leer!~


	49. La mejor decisión, la peor solución

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hasta la luz más pequeña puede brillar en la oscuridad más profunda. Ahogadas en dolor, la luz de la otra puede hacerlas salir de aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin.

Nombre de la imagen: Chica con pelo corto y ojos grandes.

Propuesta por: ShadowLights

Enlace: en el perfil.

Cantidad de palabras: 500.

* * *

 **.**

 **La mejor decisión, la peor solución**

 **.**

Pasó una segunda mano de pintura sobre la pared tras que la primera se haya secado parcialmente. Movía la muñeca a paso rápido, plasmando con mayor precisión los detalles que iban cobrando vida en las paredes. Le gustaba cómo iba quedando la nueva imagen del restaurante de su hermano, un aire distinto. Todo era distinto.

Los tonos cálidos siempre habían favorecido a los Motomiya, siempre se había sentido identificada con ellos. Sin embargo, en su mano el pincel se encontraba pintando estrellas azules, frías en un fondo opaco. Era un buen contraste con los tonos cálidos de los muebles.

Porque los contrastes siempre eran necesarios, pensaba.

─¿No quieres descansar? ─Escuchó a sus espaldas. Se giró a ver a su hermano con un plato de sushi y jugo de naranja. Sonrió como una niña para bajar de la silla en la que cobraba altura para pintar.

Tomaron asiento en uno de los tantos asientos vacíos, aprovechando que no había nadie en el lugar. Los bocadillos de su hermano siempre habían sido los mejores, ella se deleitaba con ellos y esa vez no fue distinta.

─Eres el mejor, ¿lo sabías?

─Por supuesto ─Comentó y ambos sonrieron─. Luces mejor.

─Después de comer, todos lucimos mejor.

─Sabes a lo que me refiero ─Dijo Daisuke y ella se encogió de hombros─. Por cierto, el otro día conocí a tu amiga de la que me habías hablado.

Jun dejó a mitad su bocado de sushi tras oírlo hablar. Se repuso sobre el asiento como si acabara de recordar cómo se debía comer. Daisuke no se percató de aquel detalle, estaba muy entretenido mirando el nuevo rostro del restaurante.

─¿Ah, sí? ─Fue lo único que emitió Jun para regresar a comer.

─Es muy bonita ─Dijo para mirarla y guiñarle el ojo─. Siempre has tenido buen gusto para las chicas.

Jun se sonrojó y prefirió ignorar tal comentario. Era ciertamente insultante que su hermano se percatara de su sexualidad mucho antes que ella misma. Volvió su mirada hacia las estrellas que había dibujado en la parte superior de las paredes y vislumbró la imagen de Hikari en ellas.

 _¿Por qué te temes? O mejor dicho, ¿por qué la temes?_

Esas palabras seguían clavadas en su subconsciente desde que su psiquiatra las pronunció. Ella no había podido quitarse a Hikari de la cabeza, principalmente por los últimos acontecimientos de los que ella misma se culpaba.

Hikari está mejor conmigo lejos, se decía y con eso se daba fuerzas para continuar con su vida. Sin embargo, al volver a casa, veía la de Hikari y las ganas de tocar la puerta y verla la asaltaban.

─¿Y cómo la viste? ─Preguntó Jun tras un momento de mutismo por su parte.

─Bastante… Decaída ─Una sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro─. Lucía como tú. Es como si les faltara algo a ambas.

Jun sólo sonrió a su hermano para cambiar de tema y fingir que sus palabras no causaban efecto en ella. Ambas se necesitaban aunque no lo aceptaran. Ella alejaba a Hikari porque creía que era lo mejor para ambas.

¿Lo era?

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Gracias por leer!~


End file.
